


Samotni

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Sexual Content, Siblings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst jest odpowiedzią na kontrowersyjne rewelacje JK Rowling na temat relacji romantycznych w obrębie jej heroicznego trio. Ginny i Ron kilka lat po wojnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samotni

Ginny leży nieruchomo na murawie boiska, wlepiając niewidzące spojrzenie w ciemniejące powoli niebo. Tu i tam pojawiają się już pierwsze blade gwiazdy; wyłaniają się zza pierzastej powłoki chmur jak kropki do połączenia w interaktywnej zabawie dla dzieci. Wyciąga rękę i kreśli różdżką wymyślne esy-floresy, a gdziekolwiek dźgnie powietrze ponad sobą, jaśnieje nowy obiekt — bardziej błyszczący i wyraźniejszy niż pozostałe. Punkt po punkcie całe gwiazdozbiory zamykają się w małej próżniowej bańce wtopionej w płytę boiska, której centralnym elementem są rozrzucone na trawie rude włosy Ginny. Polluks goni Kastora, wyciągając rozżarzone ogniem sploty, by złapać brata za ogon. Betelgeza ucieka przed szaleńczym migotaniem Bellatrix. Alioth i Dubhe splecione są w tańcu tak ciasnym, że wyglądają jak syjamskie siostry albo para niecierpliwych kochanek. Pyk! Gorgona na białym koniu. Pyk! Motyloskrzydła Sadr mruga z rozbawieniem. Pyk! Syriusz.

— Jakoś mało majestatyczny ten twój Thuban — odzywa się chłodny, znudzony głos od strony południowych pętli.

Próżniowa bańka pęka, a echa gwiazd rozsypują się po murawie, by po chwili zamigotać i zniknąć. Ginny, zirytowana, unosi się na łokciach.

— Czego w "nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia" nie zrozumiałeś? — pyta cierpko.

— W ogóle skopałaś cały mój gwiazdozbiór — kontynuuje intruz, jak gdyby nie dosłyszał jej pytania. — Taka Pherkad na przykład to Ursa Minor, to chyba oczywiste. Przespałaś wszystkie lekcje astronomii?

— Prawdę mówiąc... większość. Idź sobie.

Ginny wraca do leżenia na wznak, tym razem zaciskając też oczy i pięści. Czeka na odgłos szurania butów o krótko przystrzyżoną trawę, ale nic takiego nie następuje. Zamiast tego głos odzywa się ponownie.

— Nie możesz tu leżeć.

— Mogę. Mogę i będę — odpowiada Ginny dziecinnie i przygryza wargę. Jest zła i z tej złości chce jej się płakać, ale tego akurat zrobić nie może. Powstrzymuje się więc z całych sił przed rozpaczliwym chlipnięciem, a im bardziej się stara, tym bardziej jest zła i tym bardziej chce jej się płakać. Idiotyzm! Bierze głęboki wdech i otwiera oczy. _"Bądź dzielna. Bądź asertywna. To tylko bogaty paniczyk z przerostem ego, szlachetna i starożytna magiczna ameba. Potrafisz go zgnieść małym palcem lewej ręki"_. — A teraz idź stąd, bo cię przeklnę, zanim zdążysz na mnie nasłać armię swoich szczodrze wynagradzanych prawniczych pionków.

— Weasley...

— Do trzech, okej? Raz...

— Daj mi dojść do słowa, do cholery!

— Dwa...

Jakby za mało było jej po wojnie odebrane. Jakby zbyt wiele jeszcze zostało na świecie rzeczy, które kocha.

— Potrzebuję cię.

— Trz... Czekaj, co?

A to nowość. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które spodziewała się usłyszeć, żadna nie była choćby minimalnie zbliżona do tego wyznania.

Podnosi się z trawy, mając już dość oglądania go z poziomu jego chudych kostek. Jest od niego sporo niższa, ale mimo wszystko czuje się dużo pewniej niż jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami. Od razu odechciewa jej się płakać. Gani się w myślach za to, że w ogóle doprowadziła się do stanu, w którym była tego bliska.

— Potrzebuję cię — powtarza Malfoy nieco opryskliwie, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. — Jesteś kapitanem drużyny, ja jej właścicielem. Jeśli nie będziesz ze mną współpracować, równie dobrze możemy rozwiązać kontrakt i...

— Grozisz mi? — pyta Ginny z pełnym politowania grymasem, ale pod tą całkowicie opanowaną powłoką czuje, jak niewiarygodnie trudne staje się utrzymanie ciężaru ciała na wyprostowanych nogach. W gardle rośnie jej oślizgła gula rezygnacji. Niech ją zwolni, proszę bardzo, niech upokorzy ją ostatecznie! — Dziewczyny pójdą za mną, wystarczy, że kiwnę palcem.

— Wiem.

— Wszystkie, Malfoy. Każda jedna.

— Wiem.

— Gwen cofnie ci prawo do używania nazwy. Będziesz musiał tworzyć drużynę od podstaw. Bez kontaktów, bez pomocy. Kibice cię rozszarpią, nie zostanie z ciebie nawet jedna niezatruta komórka. W Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów też nie będą szczęśliwi, Harpie przynoszą im ostatnio tyle zysku, że można tym obdzielić pracowników na czterech piętrach.

— Wiem.

— Wycofają się sponsorzy, wszyscy jedli Gwen z ręki. Twoje nędzne nazwisko nic już nie znaczy w magicznym świecie, a pieniądze nie zawsze będą płynąć nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Daję ci rok, Malfoy. Góra dwa. Potem stoczysz się na dno i nikt nie będzie pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek istniałeś i psułeś całkiem przyjemny zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy swoim odorem czystokrwistego szlamu.

Dumna ze swojej poetyckiej obelgi unosi wzrok i dostrzega błąkający się na jego ustach blady uśmiech. Nie kwaśny grymas ani złośliwe skrzywienie, ale wyraz szczerego rozbawienia. Draco Malfoy ma czelność po tym wszystkim — po Hogwarcie Carrowów, po wojnie — śmiać jej się prosto w twarz.

— I kto tu komu grozi?

— Ja cię tylko lojalnie uprzedzam. Jeśli wyrzygałeś się swoim złotem prosto w nasz klub tylko po to, by napsuć mi krwi, pożałujesz, że się kiedykolwiek urodziłeś. Znasz mnie, wiesz, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Malfoy przekrzywia głowę i przez chwilę wygląda na nieco zdezorientowanego.

— Właściwie to wcale cię nie znam — mówi — ale z tym jednym akurat się zgadzam. Nie rzucasz słów na wiatr. Czasem jesteś aż nazbyt... słowna. Czy to dlatego Potter cię rzucił? On woli, jak mu się chodzi przy nodze, co?

Ginny nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której można by — tak, tak właśnie trzeba to nazwać — chybić celniej. Mruga z wysiłkiem i opuszcza ramiona. Mogłaby go przekląć, może by jej ulżyło na minutę czy dwie. Mogłaby na niego nawrzeszczeć, co jednak niesie za sobą ryzyko wyjścia na niezrównoważoną idiotkę. Ostatecznie odwraca się do niego plecami i powoli, z uniesioną głową, odchodzi w stronę bramy.

_Czy to dlatego Potter cię rzucił? Czy to dlatego Potter cię rzucił? Czy to dlatego Potter cię rzucił?_

Dogania ją już na trybunach.

— Jesteś kapitanem. Muszę z tobą omówić strategię na najbliższy sezon.

— Zgłoś się do mnie w godzinach pracy. Teraz chciałabym wrócić do domu, jeśli pozwolisz.

— Po co? — pyta kpiąco Malfoy. — Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że ktoś tam na ciebie czeka.

Ta ostatnia uwaga nie trafia jednak w miejsce, w które była wymierzona — została stworzona wyłącznie po to, by ugodzić, co już na starcie uczyniło ją niegroźną. Nie jest tak szczera i spontaniczna jak tamto poprzednie pytanie. _Czy to dlatego Potter cię rzucił?_

— Miłej nocy, Malfoy. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia wpadniesz w drodze powrotnej pod ciężarówkę. _Mojego_ szczęścia, ma się rozumieć.

Macha różdżką i deportuje się z najwyższego rzędu, pozostawiając między ławkami Malfoya prezentującego światu swoją najgłupszą minę. Ma szczerą nadzieję, że zastanawia się właśnie, czym może być ta cała "ciężarówka".

Otwiera drzwi do mieszkania i od razu słyszy, że Ron nie tylko nie śpi, ale i nie jest sam. Z salonu dobiegają czyjeś przyciszone głosy i miaukliwy chichot, który Ginny natychmiast identyfikuje jako należący do Lavender.

Wiesza kurtkę na stojaku i mija swój pokój, zerkając tęsknie na łóżko i leżącą na nim książkę z zakładką wetkniętą pomiędzy dwa ostatnie rozdziały. Od dwóch tygodni nie potrafi się zmusić, by zakończyć boleści spowodowane lekturą tej powieści — jedna z bohaterek jest ciężko chora i Ginny wie, po prostu _wie_ , że ona umrze, ale póki ostatni rozdział pozostaje nieprzeczytany, póty Betty wydaje z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, trzymając za rękę ukochanego Briana. W tym samym stanie emocjonalnym znajduje się sama Ginny od tak dawna, że powoli już zapomina, jak to jest czuć się inaczej.

Wchodzi do salonu, a jej twarz rozjaśnia się w pierwszym od wielu godzin szczerym uśmiechu. Ron siedzi najbliżej kominka, a jego piegi błyszczą w blasku ognia, kiedy powoli — a jakże! — przeżuwa potrawkę z indyka, pozostałości po wczorajszym obiedzie. Na dywanie przed kanapą leży Seamus i to jego paplanina wywołuje te regularne napady chichotania Lavender. W fotelu natomiast kuli się Demelza Robins — Ginny nie jest pewna, czy śpi, czy tylko udaje, ale na wszelki wypadek siada po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, tuż obok wciąż się trzęsącej Lavender.

— Cześć — wita ich ponurym tonem, który zupełnie nie pasuje do jej jaśniejącej twarzy. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że na widok tylu kochanych, znajomych postaci robi jej się na sercu tak ciepło, jakby nie przeżyła właśnie najgorszego dnia, odkąd... _odkąd Harry jej powiedział_.

Seamus unosi na nią pytające spojrzenie, Lavender w końcu przestaje się śmiać.

— Umarł ci ktoś? — pyta Ron z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. W końcu nikt lepiej niż on nie wie, iż nie potrzeba niczyjej śmierci, by się pogrążyć w nieszczęściu tak głębokim, że nawet smak czekolady z pomarańczą pomaga tylko na chwilę.

— Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam, że po śmierci Alberta Pattersona Harpie straciły głównego sponsora?

— Nooo. — Seamus kiwa głową. — Ale czy ktoś nie miał odkupić waszych akcji? Był przecież konkurs w departamencie i nawet zliczałem oferty...

— Och. _Ktoś_ odkupił. Wszystkie co do jednej, jeśli nie liczyć tych symbolicznych, które wciąż są w posiadaniu Gwenog.

Demelza w końcu otwiera oczy. A więc tylko udawała. Zawsze tak robi, kiedy nie chce jej się wracać do domu. Udaje, że zasypia w ich mieszkaniu, więc Ginny albo Ron przenoszą ją na kanapę i przykrywają kocem, a rano raczą jajecznicą na boczku lub innym mało wyszukanym śniadaniem. Ginny nigdy nie narzeka — lubi prowadzić otwarty dom, zawsze mieć pod ręką kogoś, komu można się wygadać, wypłakać w rękaw, kto zawsze wysłucha i doradzi, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie oceniał. Trochę ryzykowne było w kontekście tego marzenia zamieszkanie z Ronem, ale ostatecznie obojgu im wyszło na dobre.

Teraz już wszyscy wpatrują się w Ginny niecierpliwie. Rysujące się na twarzy każdego z osobna pytanie ubiera w słowa Demelza:

— Kto, Gin? Kto kupił Harpie?

Otwiera usta i już wie, że będzie się napawać każdą głoską tego zestawienia; głupim, gwiezdnym imieniem; obcobrzmiącym, znienawidzonym, łatwym do wypowiedzenia przy pomocy dwóch krótkich szczeknięć nazwiskiem...

— Draco Malfoy.

Demelza macha gniewnie grzywą i wyrzuca z siebie serię wulgaryzmów nieprzedzielonych nawet krótkim zaczerpnięciem powietrza, Ron spluwa kością w ogień, a Lavender po raz kolejny wydaje z siebie ten wysoki, irytujący dźwięk, i tylko po jej okrągłych jak galeony oczach Ginny poznaje, że tym razem dźwięk ten oznacza skrajne oburzenie wymieszane z zaskoczeniem, nie zaś śmiech.

Seamus jako jedyny nie wydaje się odpowiednio poruszony.

— Ale Malfoy chyba lubi quidditch, nie? — mówi w końcu, ważąc słowa.

— Podobnie jak zatruwanie życia innym — zauważa trzeźwo Dem.

— No dobra, ale jaki miałby cel w wykładaniu kupy kasy ze swojego i tak już uszczuplonego majątku na coś, co planuje bezrefleksyjnie zrównać z ziemią?

Ginny trudno się nie zgodzić z tak przedstawionym problemem, ale jednocześnie wie, że to nie do końca o to chodzi.

— Malfoy wie, że nie odejdę z drużyny.

— Ale mogłabyś — upiera się Seamus. — A dziewczyny razem z tobą. Gerda, Gisele, Kaitlyn... Wszystkie wpatrzone są w ciebie jak w obrazek. Gwen odda wam prawo do nazwy, boisko i tak wynajmujecie.

— I kto nas będzie finansował?

— Żartujesz sobie? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, ile było ofert na wasze akcje?

Seamus jako pracownik Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów doskonale orientuje się we wszystkich administracyjnych smaczkach — a choć nigdy nie jest dopuszczany do tak poufnych informacji jak wyniki przetargów czy szczegóły operacji finansowych na dużą skalę, nikt tak naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wiele potrafi wywnioskować z pozornie nieznaczących rozliczeń i zestawień, do tworzenia których został zatrudniony. Ginny wytrzeszcza oczy.

— I Malfoy to wie?

— Jak najbardziej. To był otwarty konkurs.

— Wydał tysiące galeonów na akcje drużyny, wiedząc, że możemy go puścić z torbami po najdrobniejszym nieporozumieniu?!

— Setki tysięcy — precyzuje Seamus.

Nagle humor Ginny jakby się poprawia. Ogień staje się cieplejszy, piegi na nosie Rona bardziej błyszczące, a chichot Lavender całkowicie zaraźliwy. Wykłada się obok Seamusa na dywanie i wsuwa obie dłonie pod głowę. _Szach i mat, panie Malfoy. Szach i mat_.

 

* * *

 

Drzwi do biura skrzypią głośno, a dziesiątki samolocików, przed którymi chowa się Ron od kilku dobrych godzin, wykorzystują okazję i ze świstem przecinają powietrze, lądując na biurku w równym rzędzie. Na prawym skrzydle każdego z nich połyskuje złotem i purpurą pieczątka Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów głosząca: "PILNE!!!". Ron wypuszcza powietrze, zrezygnowany, i podnosi wzrok na postać, która ośmieliła się dołożyć mu roboty na to w założeniu leniwe piątkowe popołudnie — natychmiast też zachłystuje się przełykaną właśnie śliną.

— Szla-agh-khhh-ag! — klnie, walcząc z napadem kaszlu.

Stoi przed nim Hermiona.

W zasadzie nie powinno go to aż tak mocno szokować — ostatecznie mimo wszystko pozostali przyjaciółmi. Spotykają się od czasu do czasu — zawsze w większym gronie, zawsze ze sztucznymi uśmiechami przyklejonymi do ust — wymieniają korespondencję, czasem nawet konsultują ze sobą problemy, byle nie te natury osobistej. Teraz wystarcza mu jedno spojrzenie na wyraz jej twarzy, by poczuć w podbrzuszu tę dziwną mieszaninę troski oraz niechęci i jednocześnie mieć ochotę ją przytulić oraz wyrzucić za drzwi.

Z miejsca wie, po co przyszła. I jeśli kiedykolwiek poświęciłby chwilę na zrobienie listy tematów bardziej mu niemiłych, ten znajdowałby się bez wątpienia na jej szczycie, setki poziomów wyżej niż jakakolwiek inna pozycja.

— Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę w weekend — mówi Hermiona z wahaniem, spuszczając wzrok. Trochę go tym irytuje, bo stawia go w takiej sytuacji, że cokolwiek teraz powie w korespondencji ze swoimi uczuciami, wyjdzie na ostatniego dupka mającego w poważaniu uczucia innych. No bo przecież nie można być niemiłym dla przyjaciółki w potrzebie.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiada nieswoim głosem. — Wejdź. — Nie może się jednak powstrzymać, by nie dodać z urazą, wskazując na wpuszczone przez nią samolociki: — I tak czeka mnie jeszcze co najmniej godzina rozpatrywania durnych skarg służbistów.

Hermiona nie zwraca w ogóle uwagi na ten przytyk, zbyt jest zaabsorbowana swoją misją i przytłoczona niezręcznością całej sytuacji. Osuwa się ciężko na brzeg obitego perkalem fotela po drugiej stronie biurka, tego samego, w którym siedzi zawsze Harry, a jej dolna warga drży nieznacznie, gdy zaczyna tłumaczyć:

— Nigdy bym z tym nie przyszła do ciebie. Przysięgam. — Ron doskonale wie, co oznacza ten głos. Hermiona jest na granicy rozklejenia się pośrodku biura aurorów. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi, kiedy faktycznie da upust swoim emocjom. — Gdybym miała... gdybym wiedziała... Gdyby istniał ktokolwiek, do kogo mogę się z tym zwrócić.

To prawda. Kiedyś poszłaby z tym do Ginny, ale teraz — w tych okolicznościach — nie byłby to najmądrzejszy z pomysłów.

— Twoja mama?

— Daj spokój, Ron, znasz mnie nie od wczoraj.

Jak zwykle ma rację. Ale czy na pewno? Czy na pewno ją zna? Przecież gdyby ją znał choć w połowie tak dobrze, jak mu się dawniej zdawało, przewidziałby nadejście najbardziej niespodziewanego ciosu swojego życia.

— Ktoś z pracy? Anna? Cho?

— Ron...

Wstrzymuje oddech, a potem wyrzuca z siebie ostatnią propozycję — chyba jedynie po to, by głośno wyrazić tę nierealną nadzieję, że chodzi o cokolwiek innego; może konflikt z szefem, może dodatkowy centymetr w talii:

— Harry?

Hermiona bezradnie rozkłada ręce, głowa jej opada na pierś, a brązowe loki podskakują coraz energiczniej z każdym kolejnym szlochem. Ron siedzi naprzeciwko, nieustannie cofając i ponownie wyciągając rękę, jakby próbował sam siebie przekonać do włożenia dłoni w ognisko, a każdy dźwięk poza tym szlochem i szelestem materiału szaty Rona zdaje się przybierać na sile i więzić ich oboje w tej jednej sekundzie skrajnej niezręczności — przesuwająca się po tarczy zegara wskazówka, wcześniej niedosłyszalna, dudni teraz w głowie Rona jak kościelny dzwon, utrudniając mu skupienie się i znalezienie odpowiednich słów pocieszenia. Ale czy tego akurat od niego oczekuje? Pocieszenia? Patrzy na łkającą Hermionę i ma w głowie tylko dwie myśli.

_Tak bardzo ją kocham_.

_Tak bardzo sobie zasłużyła_.

Zamyka oczy i liczy do trzech, ale kiedy je otwiera, nic nie znika — nie znikają irytujące samolociki z pieczęcią, nie znika przyklejony do regału czarotaśmą koszmarny grafik na przyszły tydzień, nie znika też roztrzęsiona Hermiona, powtarzająca bełkotliwie:

— Myślałam, że tego właśnie chciał, ale teraz... teraz już nie wiem, Ron. Od jakiegoś czasu nic mi nie mówi. Jest taki... cholernie cichy i milczący. Zamknięty. Niedostępny. — Kolejna porcja szlochów i: — Mieliśmy się nigdy... nigdy nie k-kłócić, zawsze ro-o-ozumieć... Czy on coś... czy coś ci mó-óóó-...

Reszta słów tonie w fontannie łez, Hermiona wydmuchuje nos w rąbek swojej kraciastej spódnicy, policzki ma mokre, oczy napuchnięte i czerwone. Zdaniem Rona nie wyglądała nigdy piękniej i bardziej bezbronnie. W tej jednej chwili nie umie powstrzymać współczucia, zalewa go ono falą tak intensywną, że nie obchodzą go jego źródła. Chce tylko wziąć ją w ramiona i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko się ułoży.

— Będzie dobrze — szepcze w czubek jej głowy i nie wie nawet, jak się tam znalazł — po drugiej stronie biurka z ramionami zaplecionymi dookoła niej, przyciskającymi ją mocno do piersi — ale wie, że tam właśnie chciał wylądować, odkąd tylko przekroczyła próg biura aurorów. Nieszczęśliwa, chlipiąca Hermiona — tak bardzo _jego_ , tak bardzo bliska. Pochyla się, by pocałować ją lekko w skroń. Jej włosy pachną ziołami i wanilią, wilgotne, naelektryzowane strąki przylepiają się do jego twarzy i łaskoczą go w nos. — Będzie dobrze — powtarza, a wtedy Hermiona unosi głowę i bez chwili namysłu całuje go prosto w usta, a Ron nagle staje się boleśnie świadomy trzech rzeczy: suchości w ustach, jakby nie pił niczego od dobrych kilku dni; pragnienia rzucenia się na nią w tej właśnie chwili, pośrodku ciasnego biura aurorów; a także faktu, że oto próbuje go pocałować aktualna dziewczyna jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Odsuwa się od niej gwałtownie, a odczuwalne jeszcze sekundę temu ciepło i wzajemne zrozumienie rozmywają się w świetle niedorzeczności tej sytuacji. Ron czuje się zbyt stary, zbyt zmęczony i zbyt rozwścieczony, by móc nad sobą zapanować.

— Bardzo to wygodne z twojej strony — szepcze jadowicie, zamierzając zranić ją jak najgłębiej; tak głęboko, jak ona zraniła jego. — Kiedy ja robię się zbyt głośny, zostawiasz mnie dla Harry'ego, ale kiedy on staje się zbyt cichy, wracasz w podskokach do mnie. Nie masz pojęcia, czego chcesz. Umiesz tylko wymagać i egzekwować.

— Ron...

— Nie rób tego Harry'emu. Nie waż się zrobić mu tego samego, co zrobiłaś mnie.

— Nie rozumiesz.

— I nie chcę. Wyjdź.

Ale teraz sam już nie może powstrzymać łez. Nie chlipie, nie łka, nie wydaje z siebie żadnych dźwięków, ale łzy tryskają mu z oczu jak woda z pieprzonego gejzeru, więc stoi naprzeciwko niej z rozłożonymi rękoma, płacząc bezgłośnie, a jego mina mówi: _"Patrz, do czego doprowadziłaś. Jesteś z siebie dumna?"_.

Hermiona zaczyna szeptać słowa przeprosin przerażonym głosem i wycofuje się z biura, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło. Drzwi skrzypią ponownie, ale tym razem gdy Ron omiata wzrokiem pomieszczenie, nie ma w środku nikogo poza nim. Wraca do biurka, rozkłada pierwszy z brzegu samolocik i zaczyna czytać:

_"Korytarz 4A na piątym piętrze, dolna szuflada w komodzie. Prawdopodobnie bogin. Sprawdzić pilnie"_.

_Umiesz tylko wymagać i egzekwować. Tylko wymagać i egzekwować._

W jednej sekundzie czuje tak wiele, że nie może oddychać. Myśli kumulują się w jego głowie, powodując bolesne pulsowanie, serce bije jak oszalałe, ręce drżą, a głupie oczy nie przestają tryskać wodą. A potem wszystko pęka, tak jakby osiągnął granicę wytrzymałości, jakby bańka mydlana wewnątrz niego rozprysła się z cichym pyknięciem, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. Żadnej myśli. Żadnego uczucia. Żadnej potrzeby.

Przybija urzędową pieczątkę pod listem i wysuwa rękę, by rozłożyć kolejny papierowy samolot. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej pusty w środku.

Wieczorami — ledwie Ron zdąży przykryć się kołdrą i zamknąć oczy — pod powiekami rysuje mu się zawsze ten sam obraz; od kilku tygodni wyraźniej niż zwykle. Nieszczęśliwa Hermiona.

Zawsze ją tak sobie wyobraża, kiedy próbuje zainscenizować w swojej głowie moment, w którym Harry i Hermiona zdają sobie sprawę, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Kiedy Hermiona mówi Harry'emu, jak źle jej z Ronem i jak wielki błąd popełniła, wierząc, że ich związek ma jakiekolwiek szanse na przetrwanie próby czasu. Jak musi czuć ulgę, kiedy Harry bierze ją w ramiona i obiecuje, że przy nim nigdy nie będzie płakała. Że nigdy nie będą się kłócić. Że na zawsze będą razem — bez względu na wszystko.

Nie chce sobie tego robić, odgania napływające pod powieki obrazy — ale one uparcie wracają, wyraźniejsze, bogatsze w szczegóły, uderzające coraz celniej, tak że Ron po jakimś czasie czuje się jak nieustannie kopany w brzuch przez wielkiego osiłka z łydkami grubości pni baobabu. Wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze, gdyby mógł ich tak po prostu nienawidzić — odciąć się od nich zupełnie, po roku przestać znajdować książki Hermiony albo skarpetki Harry'ego w swoich rzeczach, po trzech latach nie być do końca pewnym, jaki kształt miało znamię na jej plecach i w którą stronę zwrócona była blizna na jego czole, po kolejnych kilku potrzebować chwili, by móc przyporządkować imię do wspomnienia... Ale Ron jest w gruncie rzeczy poczciwym chłopakiem z długą historią stania w cieniu i zastanawiania się, czy rzeczywiście posiadł moc wtapiania się niepostrzeżenie w krajobraz jak rasowy kameleon, bo kocha oboje i nie wyobraża sobie nie mijać się z Hermioną w atrium, nawet jeśli to tak bardzo boli, ani wraz z Harrym nie wznosić oczu do nieba, kiedy do biura aurorów wchodzi szef departamentu i wymyśla coraz to różniejsze sposoby na dołożenie im bezsensownej papierkowej roboty. Dean mówi, że w mugolskiej historii zdarzają się przypadki męczeństwa w imię idei i że Ron jest ostatnią osobą, którą by o takie samoudręczanie się podejrzewał, ale co o skomplikowanych relacjach pomiędzy Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną może wiedzieć Dean — albo ktokolwiek inny, jeśli o tym pomyśleć. Poza Ginny.

Ginny jako jedyna osoba na świecie rozumie Rona w pełni — albo prawie w pełni, bo przecież ona nigdy wcześniej nie wątpiła w uczucie Harry'ego. Podczas więc gdy ona została sama z poczuciem głębokiego niezrozumienia, jedynym, co miał do powiedzenia Ron, było pełne gorzkiej satysfakcji: _"Ha!"_.

Czasem Ron myśli, że choć mózg Voldemorta nie działał przesadnie sprawnie w ostatnich latach jego życia, to kawałki jego duszy okazały się wyjątkowo empatyczne. Pamięta moment, w którym medalion próbował potwierdzić jego najgorsze obawy, a w tle Harry wrzeszczał opętańczo, jak niedorzeczne są te podejrzenia. _"Hermiona jest dla mnie jak siostra, Ron!"_. Może istotnie była? Może na tym polega piękno ich związku, może tak właśnie wygląda ich przeznaczenie. Może Hermiona potrzebuje stabilnej relacji bez choćby jednej rysy i może Harry daje jej coś, czego Ron nigdy nie będzie potrafił. Może. Może. _Może._

Zaciska powieki mocniej, bo obrazy z medalionu wydostają się z głębi jego podświadomości na powierzchnię i wirują w szalonym tańcu, próbując go zmusić, by do nich dołączył, a Ron w końcu rozumie, jak musiał się czuć Harry ugodzony Tarantallegrą. Odrzuca ze złością kołdrę i przewraca się na drugi bok, ale to wcale nie pomaga — wciąż nie przestaje się zadręczać pytaniami. _"Czy tak wyglądają, kiedy są ze sobą?". "Czy Harry budzi ją o poranku pocałunkiem w szyję, a potem, wciąż zaspani, uprawiają nieśpieszny seks przed wyjściem do pracy?"_.

Harry. Hermiona. Seks. Ron wzdryga się mimowolnie. To jak wyobrażanie sobie seksu między rodzicami. To porównanie oczywiście doprowadza do próby wyobrażenia sobie seksu między rodzicami, więc Ron otwiera oczy i podnosi się z irytacją, a potem boso wędruje do kuchni, żeby podgrzać sobie odrobinę mleka. Mleko zawsze pomaga mu w zaśnięciu, choć dzieje się to dopiero od paru lat, kiedy to Hermiona poinformowała go autorytatywnie, że takie jest właśnie działanie ciepłego mleka. Może więc tylko głęboko wierzy w to, że ciepłe mleko ułatwia sen, a dzięki temu założenie to znajduje odbicie w rzeczywistości. A gdyby zaczął sobie wyobrażać, że związek Hermiony i Harry'ego to zwyczajna pomyłka? Chwilowa ułuda prawdziwej potrzeby bliskości? Czy wtedy wszystko wróciłoby do stanu, w którym nie musi się codziennie rano zmuszać do wstawania i codziennie wieczorem zadręczać przykrymi obrazami tej dwójki w miłosnym uścisku? To już ponad rok i Ron czuje się oszukany — Ginny obiecała, że będzie boleć tylko przez chwilę.

Ginny.

Jeśli istnieje cokolwiek, za co Ron ma ochotę uderzyć Harry'ego w twarz, to jest to cierpienie Ginny. A chociaż jest silna i nie daje po sobie poznać, jak bardzo nie może się pozbierać, to Ron zna ją wystarczająco długo i wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że gdzieś w środku znajduje się mała cząstka niej, która krzyczy, kopie i płacze, zamiast stawiać Rona do pionu i kazać mu wziąć się w garść, bo istnieją ważniejsze sprawy na świecie niż czyjeś złamane serce i powinien się cieszyć szczęściem, które, choć nie jest bezpośrednio jego udziałem, ma swoje źródła w jego zrozumieniu. Co za bzdury! Ron wie, że ona sama nie może w nie wierzyć. Pewnie powtarza tylko monologi Luny w nadziei, że jeśli będzie wypowiadać je z odpowiednią częstotliwością, znajdą w końcu odbicie w jej własnych emocjach.

Wbrew zasadom logiki codzienne spędzanie wielu godzin w towarzystwie Harry'ego pomaga. Razem puszczają samolociki z poskładanych ważnych dokumentów wagi państwowej, wymieniając rozbawione spojrzenia; razem stają w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy aurorzy zostają wezwani do akcji; razem upijają się do nieprzytomności w zupełnym milczeniu, kiedy ginie któryś z ich współpracowników. Może i stracił dziewczynę, ale pożegnanie się z przyjacielem — i to nie byle jakim przyjacielem, ale Harrym, jego głównym punktem odniesienia przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie i po wojnie, Harrym, który nigdy nie zrobiłby nic w celu umyślnego skrzywdzenia kogoś, Harrym, dzięki któremu wszyscy żyją i któremu należy się więcej szczęścia niż komukolwiek innemu na tym świecie — nie, na to nie mógłby się zdobyć. Niezależnie od tego, ile go to kosztuje, Ron jest wdzięczny za każdą odrobinę normalności, której może z Harrym doświadczyć po tym wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

— To dość naturalne — tłumaczy sobie zawsze Ginny, jeśli kiedykolwiek wracają do tematu, a wracają coraz rzadziej i coraz mniej emocjonalnie. Ba, zdarza im się wracać na trzeźwo. — Harry i Hermiona zawsze się najlepiej rozumieli. Prawie czytali sobie w myślach.

Ale Ron wie, że to nieprawda. Harry i Hermiona nigdy nie rozumieli się zbyt dobrze na tym poziomie, który wydawał się Ronowi dla Hermiony najistotniejszy. To on, Ron, siedział zazwyczaj okrakiem na płocie, kiedy trzeba było zdecydować, co będzie ich głównym bodźcem do działania — intuicja Harry'ego czy rozsądek Hermiony. Dlatego tak idealnie się uzupełniali, dlatego stanowili niepokonaną drużynę — Hermiona była ich mózgiem, Ron sercem, a Harry stanowił całą resztę organizmu. Istnieli w nim i trudno byłoby im się porozumieć bez jego pomocy, ale zupełnie abstrakcyjne wydawało się jakiekolwiek fizyczne integrowanie narządów wewnętrznych z powłoką.

Ron nie rozumie skomplikowanych metafor. Tę pożyczył od niezastąpionej Luny, bo z jakiegoś powodu wydała mu się niezwykle odpowiednia i prawdziwa. Poza tym bardzo mu się podoba myśl o sobie jako o sercu całej trójki i schlebia mu, że to Luna — ze wszystkich osób na świecie właśnie ona — podsunęła mu to skojarzenie. To znaczy, że tym właśnie dla niej jest — sercem. A czy dla Weasleya z krwi i kości cokolwiek może robić za lepszy komplement? Lubi też inny wniosek płynący z tego porównania — mianowicie że jest integralną częścią Harry'ego. Razem z Hermioną składają się na to, kim Harry jest i czego w życiu dokonał. I bardzo się stara nie być wściekły o to, że ostatecznie został odarty z marzeń i pozostawiony z namiastkami — namiastką przyjaźni z Harrym, namiastką bliskości z Hermioną, namiastką szczęścia i namiastką spełnienia.

Przechyla szklankę i wypija mleko duszkiem. Bose stopy przy kontakcie z podłogą wydają śmieszny, klaszczący odgłos, gdy wraca do łóżka, czując się ze trzy razy bardziej rozbudzony, niż kiedy się z niego podnosił. Przerzuca rąbek kołdry przez biodro, zakłada ręce za głowę i daje sobie przyzwolenie na tę rzadką chwilę zapomnienia — szczegół po szczególe odtwarza wizytę Hermiony w biurze aurorów, tyle że tym razem jej od siebie nie odsuwa i nie mówi nic przykrego, ale wzmacnia uścisk wokół jej talii i pozwala swoim ustom odwzajemnić pocałunek.

 

* * *

 

— Chcemy boisko, Malfoy. _Własne_ boisko.

Dla upewnienia się, że wystarczająco mocno podkreśliła przedostatnie słowo, Ginny prostuje się dumnie i mierzy się spojrzeniami ze swoim rozmówcą. Przez długą chwilę oboje wydają się równie uparci, ale w końcu to on przerywa kontakt. Wznosi oczy ku górze i odchrząka.

— Okej.

Ginny, przygotowana na wysunięcie serii szybkich kontrargumentów, zamiera z pierwszym słowem uwięzionym w bezdźwięcznej próżni gdzieś między jej krtanią a jego uszami.

— Co? — pyta głupio. Nie ma ochoty na zabawę w kotka i myszkę, choć w razie potrzeby oczywiście błyskawicznie się dostosuje. Potrzebuje jedynie chwili na przeanalizowanie jego strategii.

Zdążyła się już przespać z bolesnym poczuciem porażki spowodowanym wieścią o tym niespodziewanym przejęciu, teraz jest już gotowa przyznać rację Seamusowi, a także wyciągnąć jak najwięcej korzyści z faktu, że brak współpracy z jej strony może się dla Malfoya okazać katastrofalny w skutkach. Tak, Ginny już wie, że to ona rozdaje karty w tej rozgrywce. Wciąż jednak doszukuje się jakiegoś haczyka, nawet ona nie uważa bowiem, iż Malfoy jest tak głupi, że nie domyśla się konsekwencji brnięcia w ten ryzykowny układ.

— Dostaniecie boisko — tłumaczy spokojnie Malfoy, choć ten spokój przychodzi mu z wyraźnym trudem. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontrolowaniu emocji — jak każde rozpieszczone dziecko.

— Dostaniemy boisko — powtarza Ginny z powątpiewaniem, bo przecież Malfoy nie może być tak obrzydliwie bogaty, by miał możliwość pozwolić sobie na kupno boiska bez choćby wstępnego wykalkulowania ryzyka.

— Tak, dostaniecie boisko. Weasley, jesteś niedorozwinięta?

— Nie. Ale zaczynam podejrzewać, że ty jesteś. Wiesz, jaki to jest koszt?

— Nie powiedziałem, że dostaniecie je bezwarunkowo.

O, właśnie tak! Na to czekała. Na kruczki, haczyki, stawianie warunków, szantaże. Z tym identyfikuje Malfoya i — jak się okazuje — przekonanie to i tym razem nie zawodzi.

— Słucham.

Uśmiecha się szeroko i nie jest to ani trochę uśmiech wymuszony. Jest już zbyt zmęczona, by odbierać wszystko jako cios w jej integralność i samodzielność. Cokolwiek Malfoy wymyślił, Ginny jest w stanie ośmieszyć i zanegować. Wie to, bo spędziła ostatnie trzy dni, nie myśląc o niczym innym.

— Jesteście na piątym miejscu w tabeli.

— Imponuje mi, że przed wlezieniem z buciorami na nasze podwórko zapoznałeś się z pełnym profilem naszej sportowej aktywności — szydzi Ginny i całkiem pysznie się przy tym bawi. Malfoy, sądząc po jego minie, wręcz przeciwnie.

— Chcę, żebyście były na pierwszym.

Ginny robi skupioną minę i pstryka palcami, a potem rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu tabeli wyników, robiąc z siebie przedstawienie. Łapie w końcu pergamin obiema rękami i udaje zaskoczenie, gdy widzi Harpie plasujące się niezmiennie na piątej pozycji za Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere.

— Zmień złotą rybkę, Malfoy, ta obecna jest całkowicie bezużyteczna.

Malfoy posyła jej poprzez stół jeden z tych słynnych krzywych uśmieszków, które czynią jego twarz jeszcze mniej atrakcyjną, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

— Nie zrozumieliśmy się. Dostaniecie boisko, _jeśli_ będziecie na pierwszym miejscu.

Ginny wytrzeszcza na niego oczy. Zanim dociera do jej głowy niedorzeczność tego warunku — niby jak mają pokonać Tajfuny?! — szok spowodowany sprawiedliwością takiego postawienia sprawy na chwilę odbiera jej głos. Sportowa motywacja? Szczerze brzmiące założenia? A to nowość. Może ostatecznie nie będzie musiała zainscenizować rzekomego wypadku, podczas którego _w tragicznych okolicznościach odszedł z tego świata właściciel klubu sportowego Harpie z Holyhead; syn, kuzyn, filantrop, wrzód na dupie. Cały świat magiczny pogrąża się w żałobie po tej nieodżałowanej stracie_.

Udzielenie odpowiedzi nie zajmuje jej dużo czasu. Nigdy nie lubiła zbyt długo roztrząsać problemów i rozkładać swoich decyzji na czynniki pierwsze.

— Zgoda — mówi tylko.

Malfoy kiwa głową.

— Czy czegoś jeszcze ode mnie potrzebujesz?

— Oglądać cię tak rzadko, jak to tylko możliwe. Da się zrobić?

Wymieniają uśmiechy.

— Z przyjemnością — odpowiada Malfoy i tego dnia widzi go po raz ostatni przed otwarciem sezonu. Po krótkim zastanowieniu dochodzi do wniosku, że być może nie było to najbardziej niewygodne ze wszystkich rozwiązań. Malfoy prawdopodobnie chce się wypromować na sukcesie "swojej" drużyny, ale póki Ginny może bez przeszkód dosiadać miotły i wbijać gole przeciwnikom, póty nie obchodzą jej niczyje motywacje. Seamus ma rację: nie oglądaj się za siebie i rób, co do ciebie należy. Tą właśnie dewizą zamierza się kierować w nadchodzącym sezonie. Niewiele pozostaje do stracenia, a wręcz przeciwnie — na horyzoncie majaczy perspektywa dorobienia się własnego boiska! Ginny kładzie nogi na biurko i po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje się lekka i wolna.

Spotykają się w sobotę przed otwarciem sezonu na boisku w Bristolu. Robią tak, odkąd skończyła się wojna, i nie widzą powodu, by rezygnować z tej całkiem miłej tradycji. Pojawia się nawet nieobecny przez ostatnie dwa lata Charlie, więc w końcu nie muszą dobierać do jednej z drużyn przypadkowego szukającego. Charlie przeciw Harry'emu gdzieś wysoko ponad murawą, w szalonym tańcu z kaflem Ginny i Demelza przeciwko Seamusowi i Deanowi, George i Lee Jordan jako pałkarze, a na bramkach Ron i... Oliver, zadziwiająco stale w tym pomniejszonym, amatorskim składzie pomimo olbrzymiej kariery, jaką robi w drużynie narodowej Anglii. Na trybunach jak zwykle zbierają się nie tylko ich rodziny i znajomi, ale też całkiem przypadkowi czarodzieje — a to fani Olivera czy Ginny, a to miłośnicy Harry'ego, pragnący go pooglądać w roli nieco innej niż statecznego aurora po łokcie uwalanego papierkową robotą, a to po prostu osoby niewiedzące, co zrobić z wolnym sobotnim popołudniem.

Ginny czuje się na miotle jak ryba w wodzie. Zapomina nawet o planie obserwowania Harry'ego — tak dawno nie miała okazji oglądać go w powietrzu, gdzie jej zdaniem przynależy — zapomina o obecności Hermiony gdzieś pomiędzy Luną i Neville'em po prawej stronie trybun. Liczy się tylko pęd wiatru we włosach i lokalizowanie złotego warkocza Demelzy podczas szturmowania bramek Olivera. Wygrywają sto osiemdziesiąt do stu siedemdziesięciu, ale to Harry łapie znicz. Ginny obserwuje przez chwilę wyraz jego twarzy, zanim zniknie z niej radość latania — jeden z wielu dowodów na to, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni. Jak bardzo pragną tych samych rzeczy i jak bardzo oboje obawiają się, że spadnie na nich w końcu ciężka kurtyna codzienności i przygniecie ich swoim poczuciem bezsensu w dobie braku stałego poczucia zagrożenia. Wie, że Harry nie potrafi istnieć bez poczucia misji, i wie, że Hermiona nie będzie mu go nigdy umiała zapewnić. Bo choć pochodzą z tego samego świata i podobnie interpretują rzeczywistość, to dla chłopaka takiego jak Harry — ze wszystkimi jego strachami i tęsknotami — taka relacja partnerska jest zwyczajną trumną, a nie receptą na szczęście. A przecież Ginny dzieli z Harrym jeszcze jeden element, najtrudniejszy do objęcia umysłem przez tych, którzy tego nie doświadczyli. Dzieli z nim Toma.

Obiecuje sobie codziennie, że nie będzie myśleć o tym nigdy więcej, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafi. Nie rozumie, w którym miejscu popełnili błąd, a póki nie zrozumie, nie będzie potrafiła zostawić sprawy Harry'ego za sobą. Może gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, o jakąś przypadkową dziewczynę, o taką Cho czy inną Parvati, nie zawahałaby się poruszyć nieba i ziemi, by otworzyć Harry'emu oczy. Ale nie w przypadku Hermiony. W przypadku Hermiony ma związane ręce i żal jej tylko Rona, dla którego — choć on nigdy się do tego nie przyzna — rozstanie z Hermioną stanowiło najczarniejsze zdarzenie w historii wszechświata, gorsze nawet w skutkach niż wojna albo śmierć Freda.

Podchodzi do Harry'ego i uśmiecha się łagodnie.

— Gratulacje — mówi, po czym odwraca się, by poklepać po plecach Deana i Seamusa. Dobre wychowanie nakazywałoby chociażby uścisnąć triumfującemu szukającemu rękę, ale do tego żadna siła Ginny zmusić nie może. Jakikolwiek dotyk jest absolutnie wykluczony. Widzi zbliżającą się w ich stronę Hermionę, więc szybko pogrąża się w luźnej rozmowie z Oliverem, a złośliwa część jej umysłu nie może się powstrzymać przed krótkim i pełnym jadu, choć szczęśliwie nigdy niewypowiedzianym głośno komentarzem: _"Och, jakże musisz cierpieć, zmuszona do przyglądania się tej nudnej grze, której magii nigdy nie pojmiesz, choć przecież nauczyłaś się zasad na pamięć"_.

Rzuca miotłę na murawę i rozpuszcza włosy. Warkocz Demelzy lśni w blasku zachodzącego słońca i wygląda to absolutnie bajkowo — Ginny nie ma zbyt romantycznego usposobienia, ale czasem lubi się przyglądać takim właśnie małym, czarującym szczegółom. Przenosi wzrok na Rona i dostrzega, że jego spojrzenie wlepione jest tęsknie w plecy Hermiony, która nienaturalnie sztucznym śmiechem reaguje właśnie na jakiś dowcip George'a. Odchrząka głośno, czym w końcu zwraca na siebie uwagę brata.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — pyta z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami.

— Pysznie — odpowiada Ron z należytą dozą sarkazmu i wymieniają półuśmiechy, tajny kod właściwy osobom dzielącym doświadczenia o mocy tak rażącej, że całkowicie niepojętej dla umysłów postronnych.

W oczach Rona tli się jednak coś, czego Ginny została pozbawiona już dawno — nadzieja na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 

* * *

 

Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko; za szybko, by Ron mógł to analizować. Pewnego razu otwiera drzwi swojego mieszkania, spodziewając się ujrzeć po drugiej stronie dostawcę jedzenia z pobliskiej chińskiej knajpy, a tymczasem stoi przed nim Hermiona.

Wpatruje się w nią długą chwilę, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego postanowiła go w ten sposób zadręczać, ale ona nie wygląda na osobę, która ma dużo czasu na myślenie. Właściwie to raczej nie poświęca tej czynności ostatnio zbyt wielu chwil, konstatuje Ron, po raz drugi w ciągu miesiąca czując jej usta na swoich.

— Chcę się kłócić — szepcze mu prosto w usta, jednocześnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i zrzucając z siebie płaszcz. — Chcę wiedzieć, co myślisz. — Ponownie go całuje, tym razem mocniej, tak że po małym zawahaniu równowagi zwalają się szafkę z butami, a stojący na niej wazon pełen słoneczników zsuwa się na podłogę i roztrzaskuje. — Nie chcę nazwać swoich dzieci James i Lily.

Ron czuje uderzenie gorąca przemieszczające się od jego karku aż do podbrzusza, niecierpliwe palce Hermiony majstrują przy guzikach jego szaty...

_Szybko odsuwa się od niej na bezpieczną odległość. Uspokaja oddech. Oblizuje usta, chcąc jeszcze przez chwilę delektować się jej smakiem, zanim powie to, co musi powiedzieć._

_— Nie możemy._

_Nie mogą. Hermiona wie, że nie mogą._

_— Nie możemy — powtarza Hermiona. Czerwieni się przy tym jak piwonia i Ron domyśla się, że zastanawia się w tej chwili, jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że tutaj trafiła. Kłótnia z Harrym? Nie, przecież powiedziała, że chce się kłócić. Może zbyt dużo ponczu na biurowej imprezie? Wszystkie te rozmyślania prowadzą jednak do jednego wniosku: Hermiona nie jest szczęśliwa z Harrym. Popełniła błąd._

_Ron prawie wybucha gejzerem szczęścia pośrodku tego małego przedpokoju, ale wtedy dopada go jeszcze jedna myśl. Harry. Harry nic nie wie. Harry ją kocha — musi ją kochać jak nikogo na świecie, skoro zaryzykował wszystko, co miał, byle tylko z nią być. Nie mogą zdradzić Harry'ego. Nie po tym wszystkim, co dla nich zrobił. Niezależnie od prędkości bicia serca i bolesnego wręcz pulsowania w skroniach i podbrzuszu._

_Pochyla się, by podnieść płaszcz Hermiony z podłogi, a potem podaje jej go z ledwie zauważalnym zawahaniem. Ona jednak przyjmuje go pokornie i chwyta za klamkę._

_— Gdybyś kiedykolwiek... — zaczyna, ale Ron unosi rękę. Nie chce, by kończyła._

_— Nie._

_Gdy zatrzaskują się za nią drzwi, Ron osuwa się po nich bez czucia._

_W wyobraźni jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem. W wyobraźni zostaje u boku Harry'ego, kiedy medalion Slytherina każe mu szukać zaczepki i tonąć w beznadziejności ich położenia. W wyobraźni jest bliżej Freda, żeby zrobić coś — cokolwiek — co pozwoliłoby mu nie umrzeć. W wyobraźni pozwala Hermionie odejść._

W rzeczywistości wybiega z namiotu i deportuje się na oślep — byle dalej od nich, byle dalej od medalionu, byle dalej od tej zgniłej atmosfery niepewności. W rzeczywistości Fred umiera przygnieciony jakąś ścianą — _ścianą!_ — a on wpatruje się potem w jego wykrzywione śmiechem usta i nie może się zmusić, żeby podnieść wzrok na George'a.

W rzeczywistości łapie Hermionę za uda i owija jej nogi dookoła własnych bioder, a potem, roztrzaskując wszystko dookoła, niesie ją do swojego pokoju, dziękując w myślach Merlinowi za nieobecność Ginny.

Nieco później tego samego wieczoru leżą na podłodze — nadzy, a mimo to zupełnie tym nieskrępowani, co nie zdarzało się nigdy wcześniej — złączeni jedynie policzkami, z ciałami zwróconymi w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach. Długie nogi Rona opierają się o stojącą przy łóżku pufę, a stopy Hermiony giną gdzieś we wnętrzu wyciągniętej z komody szuflady. Powietrze przesiąknięte jest zapachem spoconych, gorących ciał, a w otaczającym ich bałaganie jest coś niesamowicie intymnego. Jakby dopiero teraz udało im się osiągnąć ten poziom spełnienia, o który wcześniej wielokrotnie zabiegali, starając się zatuszować niezgrabne ruchy nieco niepewnymi westchnieniami. Ron nie chce się zastanawiać, czy to Harry nauczył ją większej otwartości. W ogóle nie chce myśleć o Harrym. Ach, jakże wiele by dał, by jedynym, o czym może myśleć, były jej splątane od wilgoci włosy i powtarzane z każdą sekundą głośniej jego własne imię.

— Chcesz pogadać? — pyta Hermiona, nagle nieco speszona.

Czy myśli, że teraz będzie od niej wymagał odejścia od Harry'ego i ponownego związania się z nim? Mógłby. Mógłby, a ona by to zrobiła — dlatego wcale nie zamierza. Sam nie jest pewien, co dla ich relacji oznacza ten jeden namiętny wyskok. Może nic? Nie chce szafować górnolotnymi obietnicami, skoro jeszcze niedawno nawet kilka lat związku znaczyło na tyle niewiele, że ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie zawahali się tego poświęcić.

— Nie — odpowiada więc.

— Kiedyś będziemy musieli — zauważa trzeźwo Hermiona. Jej głos wciąż jest jeszcze trochę zachrypnięty, co sprawia, że Ron ma ochotę przyciągnąć ją do siebie ponownie i doprowadzić do takiego stanu, że straci go całkowicie na dobrych kilka godzin.

— Nie teraz.

Całuje ją delikatnie w ucho, przygryza jego płatek, ssie małżowinę — wszystko po to, by dotrzeć do tej granicy, na przekroczenie której reagował kiedyś nerwowym chichotem, a ona mu wtórowała. Wstawali, szybko wsuwali na siebie piżamy, a potem zasypiali odwróceni do siebie plecami. Tym razem nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Jeśli czymkolwiek skutkuje teraz ta pieszczota, to jedynie większym podnieceniem. I jeszcze jej zamglone spojrzenie, i wspomnienie westchnień, i krzyczenie imienia...

— Mów do mnie — prosi ją, jedynie lekko zawstydzony swoją śmiałością.

— Co konkretnie? — pyta Hermiona tym samym co przed chwilą głosem.

— Cokolwiek.

Hermiona chichocze, ale nie jest to jej dawny nerwowy chichot zarezerwowany dla wszelkich sytuacji erotycznych, ale wyraz najzwyklejszego w świecie rozbawienia.

— Okej. Cokolwiek. Chcesz cokolwiek, będzie cokolwiek — droczy się. — _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_. — Ron unosi brwi. Hermiona podnosi się na łokciach i robi jedną z tych swoich natchnionych min, które są przeznaczone na cytowanie _"Historii Hogwartu"_ , a Ron wcale nie czuje się tym zirytowany. Być może przedawkował endorfiny. — Słowo-nonsens z mojego ulubionego filmu, "Mary Poppins". Jakoś tak mi pasowało do twojego "cokolwiek".

Uśmiecha się i całuje Rona w usta. Trwają w tym stanie euforii jeszcze kilka minut, zanim Hermiona orientuje się, że jest już po ósmej i musi wracać. Żegnają się czule, choć już z rezerwą. Gdy Hermiona zbiega po schodach, Ron zauważa stojącą pod jego drzwiami papierową torbę z jedzeniem od Chińczyka z doczepioną do niej kartką. Odpina liścik i czyta:

_"Słyszę, że się dobrze bawisz, chłopie. Wisisz firmie siedem funtów i jakiś solidny napiwek. Żarcie zostawiam, na pewno po wszystkim zgłodniejesz. Yao"_.

Ron chce się uśmiechnąć i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może tego zrobić _bardziej_ — jego usta rozciągnięte są już do oporu. Gdyby mógł zamienić wszystkie względnie dobre chwile na to jedno uczucie bezgranicznego szczęścia, i to bez obsesyjnego zastanawiania się nad tym, co przyniesie przyszłość, zrobiłby to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

 

* * *

 

Wielka Brytania po wojnie kocha quidditch prawdopodobnie mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Już prawie każdy sklep oferuje swoje produkty również w duchu sportowym — można więc kupić cynowe kociołki z pozłacanymi skrzydłami, imitujące złoty znicz, zwoje pergaminowe z wizerunkami ulubionych graczy, ba, nawet tiary przyozdobione hasłami dopingu w stylu: _"Naprzód Tajfuny!"_ albo _"Armaty do domu!"_. Kiedy tylko Ginny pojawia się w miejscu publicznym, zawsze znajdzie się co najmniej jedna osoba, która marzy o jej autografie i prawie mdleje z radości, kiedy Ginny proponuje uprzejmie zrobienie sobie razem zdjęcia. Być może to leżąca w naturze Brytyjczyków rezerwa każe im szukać sobie coraz to nowych podniet — zaabsorbowane sportowymi emocjami umysły będą zbyt przytłoczone nadmiarem wrażeń, by potrzebować jakichkolwiek innych bodźców. Żadnej rewolucji. Żadnych planów przejęcia świata. Tylko rozetki, omnikulary i zdarte od wrzasków gardła kibiców.

A choć Ginny uważa tę nadzieję za niezwykle naiwną, zainteresowanie quidditchem jest jej więcej niż na rękę. Bilety na mecze sprzedają się jak ciepłe bułeczki, a Harpie są coraz bliższe zdobycia jednego z najważniejszych wyróżnień sportowych świata. Gdyby ktoś jej jeszcze dwa miesiące temu powiedział, że do zdobycia tytułu mistrza będą musiały jedynie wygrać z Tajfunami... Gwen niedawno urodziła. Z pewnością jest jej przykro, że nie może być w tej doniosłej chwili częścią sukcesu swojej drużyny, ale Ginny musi myśleć nie tylko o niej, ale i o pozostałych dziewczynach. Wszystkie pracują na to bardzo ciężko, spędzają na boisku całe dnie — w słońcu i w deszczu, w śniegu, zawiei, we mgle tak gęstej, że wygląda jak mleko w gazowej postaci. Sama nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło jej się porządnie wyspać. Prawie nie widuje Rona, nie mówiąc o innych członkach rodziny. Dobrze, że Malfoy zgodził się zatrudnić Demelzę na stanowisku ich rzecznika prasowego, bo inaczej Ginny zapomniałaby zupełnie, że kiedyś miała przyjaciół i nawet regularnie się z nimi spotykała.

Teraz siedzą we trójkę w biurze Malfoya w Holyhead, a Ginny nie może przestać wodzić krytycznym spojrzeniem od ściany do ściany. Pomieszczenie wydaje się karykaturalnie wręcz ogromne i Malfoy chyba zupełnie tego nie zauważa — inaczej z pewnością urządziłby je z większym przepychem, próbując nadmiarem mebli i sprzętów zatuszować fakt, że tak naprawdę prawdziwie funkcjonalne były tam jedynie małe, hebanowe biurko, stojące wokół niego krzesła i niewielki regał na książki oraz dokumenty po prawej stronie, tuż przy oknie. Tymczasem poza wymienionymi przedmiotami znajduje się tam niewiele więcej — ot, jakaś niepasująca do niczego pusta rama obrazu w rogu za drzwiami, przywiędły rododendron w plastikowej donicy, który wygląda, jakby umarł ze smutku w oczekiwaniu na przesadzenie, a po lewej ręce Malfoya gigantyczny wieszak na płaszcze w kształcie smoczego ogona.

— Draco, twoje biuro nie mogłoby być _mniej_ reprezentacyjne — odzywa się Demelza, jak zwykle ubierając myśli Ginny w odpowiednie słowa. — Zrób coś z tym.

— To nie biuro ma być reprezentacyjne, tylko one.

Malfoy wskazuje brodą Ginny i wraca do przeglądania listy zaproszonych na sportowy benefis. Demelza ma zmysł do wszystkiego — zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, zna się na quidditchu lepiej niż niejeden sędzia, a przy tym ma głowę na karku i świetną intuicję — ale chyba nie zawsze wie, gdzie należy postawić ostatnią kropkę. Ginny ze zgrozą konstatuje, że jej przyjaciółka planuje zaprosić na imprezę praktycznie połowę magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Podłużna zmarszczka na czole Malfoya wskazuje, że prawdopodobnie dzieli jej obawy — chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd zaczęli ze sobą współpracować.

— Po moim trupie pojawi się tam Longbottom — mówi w końcu i zamacza końcówkę pióra w atramencie, a potem robi długą, grubą kreskę wzdłuż nazwiska Neville'a. Ginny prycha z niezadowoleniem. Nie o takim ograniczeniu listy myślała.

— Neville jest jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół — oznajmia obrażonym tonem. Malfoy podnosi na nią wzrok i robi minę, jakby szczerze i zupełnie niezłośliwie nie rozumiał.

— Mógłby być twoim syjamskim bratem, Weasley, a niczego by to nie zmieniło. Nie ma nic wspólnego ze sportem. Nie będę płacił za to, żeby mógł się najeść na mojej imprezie i ostentacyjnie wynudzić. To samo Granger.

Kolejne skreślenie, bardziej nawet zamaszyste. Kiedy tym razem Ginny nie protestuje, usta Malfoya rozciągają się w ironicznym uśmiechu. Jakkolwiek niechętnie — musi mu jednak przyznać rację. Choć skreślenie Neville'a nie było przesadnie miłą rzeczą, gdyby to ona, a nie Demelza, przygotowywała listę gości, nie przyszłoby jej w ogóle do głowy, by go na nią wpisać.

— Wykreśl też wobec tego Parkinson.

— Jest tu Parkinson?! — wzdycha Malfoy ze zgrozą i Ginny widzi, jak jego oczy przesuwają się w górę i w dół pergaminu w poszukiwaniu jej nazwiska, a potem błyszczą z mściwą satysfakcją, kiedy spotyka je ten sam los co nazwiska Neville'a i Hermiony. — Dem, mówiłem ci, żebyś wszystkie sprawy służbowe załatwiała _na trzeźwo_.

Demelza uśmiecha się, na jej dziewczęcej twarzy o różowych policzkach nie ma nawet śladu poczucia winy.

— Chciałam być miła — wyznaje ze szczerym rozbawieniem. — Rzadko mi się zdarza, więc powinniście docenić gest.

— Doceniam — odpowiada Malfoy. — Swoją drogą nie widzę tutaj nazwiska Wiktora Kruma. Chyba ciągle jeszcze mieszka w Anglii?...

— Oooch! — Demelza robi przepraszającą minę. — Uznałam, że skoro i tak nie zamierza się pojawić, to bez sensu jest go w ogóle wymieniać. Koszt zaproszeń, rozczarowanie odmową, takie tam.

— Nie zamierza się pojawić? — dziwi się Malfoy. — Dlaczego?

Ginny i Demelza wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale Ginny szybko wraca wzrokiem do pytającego wyrazu twarzy Malfoya. Dziwne, że jest nieświadomy tego powszechnego faktu. Tak bardzo chce widzieć jego grymas, kiedy się dowie.

— Krum cię żywo nie znosi, Draco.

— CO?!

— Myślałam, że wiesz. — Demelza wzrusza ramionami. — Nie jest w tym wprawdzie odosobniony, ale pozostali twoi wrogowie nie są na tyle moralni, by odmówić darmowej wyżerki i możliwości zaistnienia choćby w tle zdjęć, które trafią potem do brukowców.

Rozczarowanie na twarzy Malfoya jest tak silne, że Ginny prawie robi się go żal. Całe szczęście uczucie to mija w chwili, gdy ten ponownie pochyla się nad kartką, wyławiając kolejne nazwiska do wyrzucenia. Obrywa się George'owi, Angelinie i Deanowi — _"bo granie w quidditcha w Hogwarcie to jak ssanie sutków w wieku niemowlęcym"_ — całej drużynie Jastrzębi z Falmouth — _"to naprawdę wstyd zapraszać kogoś, kto w całym sezonie zdobył w sumie osiemdziesiąt punktów"_ — a także kilku pomniejszym urzędnikom z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Ginny widzi, jak ręka Malfoya na sekundę zawisa nad nazwiskiem Seamusa, ale w końcu cofa się i opada, by zamiast tego pozbawić szansy na skosztowanie cynaderek cielęcych starego Alphinusa Westwooda, dawnego trenera Os.

Malfoy nanosi ostatnie poprawki i oddaje pergamin Demelzie, która pakuje go do swojej przepastnej torby i opuszcza biuro, pogwizdując. Ginny przypatruje mu się z zaintrygowaniem. Zastanawia się, czy pozostawił na liście nazwisko Rona przez przypadek, czy nie chciał jej bardziej irytować, a może po prostu interesuje go jej reakcja na to zachowanie. Postanawia udawać, że niczego nie zauważyła.

— Czy my też musimy się pojawić? — pyta jeszcze złośliwie, walcząc z chęcią ziewnięcia szeroko. Malfoy nie wygląda na rozbawionego.

— To ważny benefis, Weasley — cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Pojawią się wszyscy sponsorzy i lepiej, żebyś była odpowiednio czarująca, bo inaczej nigdy nie sfinansujemy boiska.

— Zawsze jestem czarująca... dla ludzi, których lubię.

— O to właśnie chodzi. Tym razem nie chodzi o ludzi, których lubisz. Ludzie, których lubisz, prawdopodobnie odwdzięczają się tym samym, i to z nawiązką, bo... wiadomo. — Taksuje ją takim spojrzeniem, że trudno ocenić, czy bardziej jest ono pochlebne, czy może obraźliwe. — Masz być możliwie najbardziej przyjazna nawet tym, których w normalnych warunkach dotknęłabyś jedynie po to, by urwać im jaja. Jasne?

Kącik ust Ginny drga nieznacznie, kiedy odpowiada:

— Jak słońce. Masz rację, Malfoy. Masz zupełną rację. To wszystko brzmi bardzo rozsądnie, żałuję, że sama na to nie wpadłam. Notabene... masz bardzo ładne biuro. I do twarzy ci w zielonym.

Po tych słowach podnosi się z krzesła i wędruje w kierunku drzwi, żałując, że w celu zmaksymalizowania efektu nie może się obrócić i zobaczyć jego miny.

Urok spędzania tak dramatycznie dużej ilości czasu z kimś, kogo żywo nie znosisz, polega na tym, że po jakimś czasie ten brak sympatii staje się rozrywką — przytyki wypowiadane są dla sportu, zdegustowane prychnięcia stają się konkursem na to, kto potrafi być bardziej wyniosły, a ostentacyjne obrażanie się wzajemnie, zamiast podnosić ciśnienie, uspokaja. Ginny trudno ocenić, czy wciąż naprawdę i szczerze nie znosi Malfoya — zdecydowanie nie nazwałaby się jego fanką albo chociaż dobrą znajomą, ale jest coś zachęcającego w tej bezczelnej szczerości pomiędzy nimi. W fakcie, że nie trzeba niczego udawać, bo w przeszłości wydarzyło się pomiędzy jej światem i jego światem tyle złego, że prawdopodobnie niczym się wzajemnie nie potrafią zaskoczyć — chyba że na korzyść, ale i to się nie zdarza często. Jest po prostu stabilnie, a Ginny ceni sobie stabilność relacji międzyludzkich ponad wszystko. Wiele by oddała za powrót dawnej stabilności sprzed półtora roku — za niepotrafiącego się odnaleźć w powojennym świecie Harry'ego. Za tęskniącą do ciszy i spokoju Hermionę. Za te ostre kawałki szkła, które w siebie nawzajem wbijali, bo wszystkie one razem wzięte były lepsze niż to, co stało się potem — całkowity brak jakichkolwiek bodźców poza quidditchem. Może dlatego jest teraz tak dobra w tym, co robi. Jest na szczycie, bo oddycha sportem. Każdy gol jest jak bomba tlenowa, każde zwycięstwo — jak pierwszy marcowy krokus. Czy tak będzie teraz wyglądać jej życie?

W sobotę stawia się w sali bankietowej radosna i świeża, jakby po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zażyła stosownej do potrzeb dawki snu — to tylko po części prawda, bo choć spała jedynie siedem godzin, to i tak w porównaniu z codziennymi czterema jest to pewnego rodzaju urozmaicenie. Ron uprzedzał, że może się nie wyrobić na godzinę inauguracji, bo ma coś ważnego do zrobienia w biurze, a Ginny zdecydowała się nie kwestionować tej wątpliwej jakości wymówki. Od miesiąca wydaje się jakby pogodniejszy, radośniej nastawiony do otoczenia — Ginny chciałaby, aby to oznaczało, że kogoś poznał. A jeśli tak, to z pewnością powie jej, kiedy będzie na to gotowy. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mają przed sobą żadnych tajemnic.

Kwestia pilnej sprawy biurowej staje pod jeszcze większym znakiem zapytania, kiedy Ginny dostrzega po drugiej stronie holu zmierzwioną czuprynę Harry'ego. Gdy ten ją zauważa, uśmiecha się ostrożnie i macha ręką na przywitanie, a Ginny odmachuje mu swobodnie i sięga po stojący na stoliku kieliszek szampana. Oczywiście, że Malfoy nie wykreślił tego nazwiska z listy. Dlaczego miałby to zrobić — po pierwsze obecność Harry'ego jest znakomitą reklamą dla każdego wydarzenia medialnego, a po drugie, cóż, czasem okazywanie niechęci wyłącznie dla sportu nie wystarcza i trzeba zrobić coś naprawdę okropnego, by nadać nudnej służbowej relacji odrobinę pikanterii. Malfoy jak na zawołanie pojawia się u jej boku, by rozkoszować się widokiem jej całkowicie fałszywego szerokiego uśmiechu od ucha do ucha, ale zamiast podkreślić niezręczność sytuacji jakimś odpowiednio sarkastycznym komentarzem, podnosi drugi kieliszek i stuka nim o kieliszek Ginny.

— Za piątkowy mecz — mówi.

— Za piątkowy mecz — odpowiada Ginny i wlewa w siebie całą zawartość naczynia za jednym przechyleniem. Szampan jest idealny, prawdopodobnie najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek piła. Już po kilku sekundach przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jej klatce piersiowej, bąbelki wydają się też automatycznie trafiać do głowy z całkowitym pominięciem układu trawiennego. Malfoy obserwuje jej rozmarzoną minę z rozbawieniem, potem odwraca głowę i Ginny widzi, jak spojrzenia jego i Harry'ego się krzyżują, a w końcu czuje rękę Malfoya na swoich plecach, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym kończy się głęboki tylni dekolt jej sukienki. Początkowo zamierza go odtrącić, bo przecież patrzą na nich dziesiątki ludzi, na Merlina, _patrzy na nich Harry!_ — nie porusza się jednak o sekundę zbyt długo, by decyzja taka mogła się komukolwiek wydać spontaniczna.

Malfoy popycha ją delikatnie w stronę parkietu i w ten oto sposób ściągają na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich tych, którzy do tej pory nie zdążyli ich jeszcze zauważyć. Nikt poza nimi nie tańczy; ledwie słyszalna muzyka sączy się gdzieś w tle i prawdopodobnie żaden z gości nie wpadł w ogóle na pomysł, że można przy niej pląsać na parkiecie. Malfoy porusza się sztywno i niepewnie, ale w miarę rytmicznie. Spojrzenie ma utkwione w jednym punkcie gdzieś ponad ramieniem Ginny, która zastanawia się, czy czują się teraz tak samo niezręcznie. Zaciska mocniej dłoń na jego ramieniu, a on spogląda na nią pytająco. _"Pomóż mi, a ja pomogę tobie"_ — próbuje mu przekazać spojrzeniem, niepewna reakcji, ale on nie tylko wydaje się łapać tę sugestię w lot, ale i jakby odzyskuje pewność siebie. Jego chwyt staje się pewniejszy, krok bardziej sprężysty, a mina ponownie wyraża poczucie wyższości nad absolutnie każdą jednostką obecną w pomieszczeniu. Nie znajduje się nawet w czołowej dziesiątce najlepszych tancerzy, z którymi Ginny zdarzyło się kiedykolwiek w życiu tańczyć, ale z pewnością radzi sobie lepiej niż Harry.

_Harry_. Ginny zbyt zajęta jest liczeniem kroków i sprawdzaniem, czy oby na pewno nie potknie się za chwilę o materiał swojej sukienki — zbyt długiej, by tańczenie w niej należało do przyjemnych doświadczeń — nie jest więc w stanie śledzić jego reakcji, ale wyobraża sobie, że nie może być zbyt uszczęśliwiony, widząc ją w objęciach Malfoya. Nigdy nie chciała mu robić na złość czy też w jakikolwiek sposób odgrywać się za zostawienie jej w taki sposób i w takich okolicznościach, ale czasem marzy, by Harry posmakował choć przez chwilę tego samego lekarstwa; by choć na ułamek sekundy zawładnęła nim furia zazdrości tak silna, że pożałowałby swojego zachowania raz na zawsze. A z kim lepiej tę misję realizować niż z Malfoyem, człowiekiem, który mógłby mieć w tej chwili wypisane na czole: _"Patrz, Potter, dotykam twojej dziewczyny"_ , tak wysoko unosi głowę i tak często szuka Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

Jak wszystkie powojenne "sensacje" z Ginny w roli głównej, tak i ta trwa zaledwie kilka minut — potem goście zajmują się przerwanymi przed ich występem czynnościami. Wracają do rozmów, które prowadzili, wymieniają się najświeższymi plotkami, napełniają brzuchy jedzeniem, pod którym uginają się stoły po obu stronach sali, Malfoy bowiem nie miał żadnych oporów przed wydaniem zawstydzająco wielkiej góry złota na różnego rodzaju uciechy dla podniebienia. Kilka par wkracza nieśmiało na parkiet i zaczyna kiwać się w rytm muzyki obok Ginny i Malfoya, jakiś fotoreporter robi zdjęcie Oliverowi Woodowi zajętemu rozmową z koleżanką Ginny z drużyny, Gisele O'Neal. Ginny nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że następnego dnia wiejskie kółko gospodyń domowych Wielkiej Brytanii zacznie roztrząsać ich rzekomy romans.

Wybrzmiewają ostatnie takty piosenki, do której tańczyli, Malfoy odsuwa się od Ginny o krok, ale nie zdejmuje ręki z jej talii. Wychodzą poza zasięg wzroku gości, w rogu sali czeka na nich stolik zastawiony alkoholem. Ginny przechyla kolejny kieliszek szampana, Malfoy robi to samo. Jest coś ekscytującego w niewypowiedzianym wyzwaniu, którego oboje stali się przed chwilą uczestnikami. Pewnego rodzaju magnetyczne przyciąganie wynikające zarówno z niechęci, jak i z pragnienia rywalizacji — tylko czy ze sobą wzajemnie? Ginny poprawia zapięcie sandała, niby przypadkiem przysuwając się bliżej Malfoya. Stolik, przy którym stoją, znajduje się tuż za olbrzymią kolumną — nikt nie ma prawa ich tam zobaczyć i równie dobrze mogliby przestać robić z siebie przedstawienie, ale żadne z nich jakby nie zwracało uwagi na otoczenie, zatopione we własnych ekscytujących doznaniach. Klapa marynarki Malfoya muska delikatnie łopatkę Ginny — choć nie jest wysoki, ba, prawdopodobnie zrównałby się z Harrym wzrostem, gdyby stanęli obok siebie, to w jej towarzystwie i tak wydaje się ponadprzeciętnie wyrośnięty. Ginny odstawia kieliszek na stolik i cofa rękę w taki sposób, by przejechać jej wierzchem wzdłuż jego ramienia. Czuje ciepło bijące od jego ciała i słyszy, jak głośno zaczyna jej walić serce.

_"To Malfoy"_ — mówi jakiś głos w jej głowie, ale Ginny ma ochotę odpowiedzieć mu z irytacją: _"I co z tego? Przecież nie zamierzam za niego wyjść i urodzić mu siódemki dzieci!"_.

Z tą myślą rozgląda się dookoła i pochyla, by szepnąć gdzieś w okolice jego kołnierzyka:

— Zapomniałam tekstu przemowy z biura. Chcesz pójść ze mną i pomóc mi go poszukać?

Po niezdrowym rumieńcu na jego twarzy poznaje, że nie jest teraz w stanie uraczyć jej ani żadną złośliwą uwagą, ani nawet pełnym politowania uśmiechem. Chwyta go za zimną ze zdenerwowania dłoń, jeszcze raz sprawdza, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, a potem deportują się razem z cichym pyknięciem.

 

* * *

 

Jesienny Londyn jest jak liść zanurzony w wodzie — kolorowy i poruszający się w rytm ledwie zauważalnego gołym okiem pulsowania, o niewyraźnych konturach i widziany jakby przez grube szkło, z jednej strony wołający o wydostanie go na zewnątrz, a z drugiej proszący o pchnięcie głębiej w toń, aż na powierzchni pozostanie jedynie obrys zakrzywionego ogonka. Ron lubi ten odgłos kruszenia się zeschniętych żyłek pod jego butami, kiedy maszeruje bez celu mugolskimi ulicami, czując się anonimowym elementem tłumu.

Mugole z City ciągle się gdzieś śpieszą. Ci z okolic Chelsea wydają mu się nad wyraz dziwni — chyba tylko magicznej mocy brakuje im do stania się kolejnymi Malfoyami czy Yaxleyami, w każdym razie zupełnie nieznośnymi arystokratami. Najbardziej lubi spacerować wzdłuż Tamizy od Tate Britain na północ, bo choć roi się tam od przyjezdnych — jest coś uspokajającego w piskach pięcioletnich japońskich dzieci, coś optymistycznego w nieustannym zwalnianiu się migawek aparatów fotograficznych. Nikt z otaczających Rona ludzi nie ma pojęcia, że w Wielkiej Brytanii jeszcze kilka lat temu toczyła się jakakolwiek wojna. Nikt nie zastanawia się, kim może być ten wyglądający jak co piąty przeciętny Brytyjczyk rudowłosy chłopak, nikt nawet nie odwraca się, kiedy z nudów ciska kamieniami w wodę, a one odbijają się od powierzchni raz, drugi i trzeci, zanim ostatecznie zaczną opadać na dno rzeki.

Ron cofa się od barierki i idzie dalej, mijając po drodze grupę wyjątkowo głośnych Niemców i ich rozszczekanego golden retrievera w kolorze cynamonowych piegusków z Miodowego Królestwa. Pies na jego widok merda ogonem i niby przypadkiem przebiega tak blisko, że opuszczona wzdłuż lewego boku ręka Rona przesuwa się od jego puszystego łba aż po naprężony z radości ogon. Ron uśmiecha się i spogląda przez ramię, odprowadzając zwierzę wzrokiem — taka doza bezinteresownego szczęścia powinna być raz na jakiś czas obowiązkowo wszczepiana wszystkim obywatelom tego kraju — aż w końcu jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na billboardzie po drugiej stronie chodnika. Jakiś rubasznie poklepujący się po brzuchu jegomość zachęca na nim przechodniów, aby wybrali się do kina na maraton "klasyki brytyjskiego kina", a pośród propozycji znajduje się także... "Mary Poppins". Ron zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, niepewny, co powinien z tą informacją uczynić. Według plakatu seans zaczyna się za trzy godziny. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w kinie, ale wie, że dla Hermiony wiele by znaczyło, gdyby z własnej woli wybrał się na coś, co ona określa mianem swojego "ulubionego filmu". Zawsze się śmiał z niej albo Harry'ego, kiedy nie mieli pojęcia o jakiejś oczywistości ze świata magii, ale czy sam choć raz zadał sobie trud, by spojrzeć na rzeczywistość z ich perspektywy?

— Monty Python? — odzywa się niski kobiecy głos tuż za Ronem, więc odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z na oko trzydziestoletnią dziewczyną o czarnych włosach i oczach tak błyszczących, że mogłaby śmiało robić za zaginioną siostrę Tonks. Jeszcze raz spogląda na plakat, potem ponownie na dziewczynę, a w końcu coś w jego umyśle wskakuje na właściwe miejsce.

— Mary Poppins. — I zanim zdąży się powstrzymać, dodaje jeszcze nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą: — Ulubiony film mojej dziewczyny.

Ulubiony film owszem. "Moja dziewczyna" — nie do końca. Ron spotyka się z Hermioną w tajemnicy od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Za każdym razem obiecuje sobie solennie, że to naprawdę ostatni raz, ale tak trudno jest tej obietnicy dotrzymać, kiedy jest im tak dobrze, tak... naturalnie. Przebywanie z Harrym staje się za to nie do zniesienia. Ron widzi, jak jego przyjaciel z każdym dniem coraz bardziej pochmurnieje — a choć z pewnością nie domyśla się całej prawdy, niewątpliwie nie umknęło jego uwadze, jak się ostatnio z Hermioną oddalili. Ta świadomość wystarcza, by całkowicie wytrącić Rona z równowagi. Rozdarty pomiędzy wyznaniem Harry'emu prawdy a ostatecznym odtrąceniem Hermiony — potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko. Ma ładne, proste zęby i uszy odstające od głowy w ten uroczy, nicponiowaty sposób.

— Mojej też — mówi tylko i mruga do Rona porozumiewawczo. — Masz parę godzin?

Jest wtorek, a choć Ron pracował całą sobotę i teoretycznie może teraz po prostu nie pojawić się w pracy w wybrany dzień roboczy, to obiecał Harry'emu, że wróci wczesnym popołudniem, żeby pomóc mu przebrnąć przez plik raportów z zeszłego miesiąca. Odchrząka.

— Jasne!

— Poszedłeś dla mnie do kina?! — ekscytuje się Hermiona, kiedy tydzień później leżą obok siebie na kuchennej podłodze mieszkania Rona, prawie kompletnie ubrani, bo jak zwykle goni ich czas. Ron musi się pojawić za chwilę na benefisie z okazji osiemsetlecia istnienia Harpii z Holyhead. Hermiona nie dostała zaproszenia, za to Harry jak najbardziej planuje uświetnić imprezę swoją obecnością. Ginny zresztą musi wystąpić w roli zaufanej współpracownicy Malfoya, więc Ron obiecał, że będzie ją wspierał nie tylko moralnie, ale i stanie przy niej z drinkiem za każdym razem, kiedy Malfoy otworzy usta, aby łatwiej jej było to znieść.

— Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

Próbuje się obruszyć, ale jego usta wciąż rozciągają się w głupim, euforycznym uśmiechu.

— W zasadzie to nic, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności... No i wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie wyrażałeś zainteresowania mugolską kulturą. Poszedłeś sam?

— Z koleżanką.

Trudno nazwać Agnes koleżanką, skoro nigdy później się już nie spotkali, ale Ron nie może się powstrzymać — i słusznie, bo zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami Hermiona od razu mruży podejrzliwie oczy.

— Koleżanką — powtarza, starając się nie brzmieć zazdrośnie. Ale brzmi. Brzmi i jest to najrozkoszniejszy rodzaj zazdrości, z jakim Ron miał kiedykolwiek w życiu do czynienia.

— Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo do zazdrości — przypomina jej jednak trzeźwo i zdanie to brzmi jak spadający na nich bat wyrzutów sumienia. Hermiona kiwa głową i podnosi się, żeby poprawić bluzkę i zsunąć spódnicę z talii z powrotem na biodra. Ron obserwuje ją spod przymkniętych powiek i marzy, by pewnego dnia nie musiała wychodzić; by została na zawsze w jego mieszkaniu, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i nabrzmiałymi od pocałunków ustami — tylko jego.

Cmoka ją przelotnie w czoło przed deportowaniem się spod drzwi wejściowych — chwilę mu zajmuje odnalezienie się pośród dziesiątek obcych twarzy i wyłowienie spośród nich tych przelotnie mu przynajmniej znanych. Gdzieś na drugim końcu sali zauważa w końcu Seamusa i próbuje się do niego przepchać, ale pech chce, że po drodze wpada z całym impetem na... Harry'ego. Ten uśmiecha się do niego i mówi coś o marchewkowym cieście, ale Ron w napadzie irracjonalnej paniki nie jest w stanie rozróżnić słów tej paplaniny. Czuje, jak jego twarz powoli przybiera odcień dojrzałej piwonii, i symuluje zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem, by zatuszować zmieszanie.

Dużo dłużej nie będzie tego w stanie pociągnąć — zawsze, kiedy spotyka Harry'ego tuż po rozstaniu z Hermioną, wydaje mu się, że ma odciśnięte ślady jej ust na całej twarzy. Że piegi na jego czole układają się w jej imię, a maślane spojrzenie chowa się za obrysem jej bioder podskakujących bezwstydnie w odbitym na ścianie cieniu.

A choć Harry zrobił mu kiedyś to samo, to przecież w gruncie rzeczy niewiele ma to wspólnego z tym, czym teraz odwdzięcza mu się Ron — zanim Harry i Hermiona wymienili swój pierwszy, niecierpliwy pocałunek, uprzedzili o wszystkim Rona i błagali o jego wybaczenie. A przynajmniej taką wersję Ron przyjmuje za obowiązującą, bo myśl o tej dwójce spotykającej się za jego plecami i planującej wspólną przyszłość, kiedy jeszcze nie przestali być elementami przyszłości Rona i Ginny... Nie, tego nie dopuszcza do świadomości.

— Ej, widziałeś Ginny? — pyta w końcu, ocknąwszy się z transu i zorientowawszy, że Harry zdążył już przejść swobodnie od ciasta marchewkowego do próby zdecydowania, czy powinien kupić nową miotłę sportową, nawet jeśli lataniem zajmuje się wyłącznie rekreacyjnie, od okazji do okazji.

Harry kiwa głową w kierunku kontuaru.

— Przed chwilą tańczyła z Malfoyem, ale teraz gdzieś mi zniknęli.

Ron powstrzymuje się od zauważenia, że odpowiedź ta zabrzmiała, jakby Harry nie robił nic innego poza przyglądaniem się Ginny, a zamiast tego jęczy głośno:

— Z Malfoyem?!

Biedna Ginny. A przecież jej obiecał, że za każde odezwanie się tego barana dostanie porcję szampana na ukojenie nerwów. Wyciąga głowę — całe szczęście jest na tyle wysoki, że może bez problemu omieść wzrokiem całą salę — ale nie dostrzega nigdzie śladu swojej młodszej siostry. A nie byłoby to trudnym zadaniem, gdyby się w tym tłumie faktycznie znajdowała — kiedy wychodziła z mieszkania, wyglądała absolutnie olśniewająco. Lekko upięte nad karkiem włosy i żółta sukienka z dekoltem tak głębokim, że Ron prawie dostał ataku serca, kiedy ją w niej ujrzał. Właściwie nie może się dziwić Harry'emu, że ten nie potrafi przestać wodzić za nią wzrokiem, a jednocześnie nasuwa mu się w związku z tym dość prosty wniosek — byłoby lepiej dla nich wszystkich, gdyby go od Ginny nie odrywał ani na chwilę półtora roku temu.

Na podium wdrapuje się Suzanne Wilkinson, niezwykle gruba seniorka tego szlachetnego sportu. Kiedyś mogła być całkiem ładną kobietą, ale jeśli istotnie tak było, to uroda ta dawno już zniknęła pod wieloma warstwami fałd i zmarszczek. Pani Wilkinson przypomina Ronowi starego i bardzo nudnego wieloryba.

Przez dwadzieścia pięć minut pieje nad Zmiataczką Zero Trzy, babcią pośród nie tylko mioteł sportowych, ale i wszystkich dostępnych na rynku sprzętów służących zamiataniu podłóg. To na niej wygrywała swoje pierwsze Mistrzostwa Świata w sześćdziesiątym czwartym roku. Teraz Ron świetnie już rozumie nieobecność Ginny i żałuje, że sam nie spędził więcej czasu w objęciach Hermiony. Jedynie rozpamiętywanie wydarzeń ostatniej godziny pozwala mu na w miarę przytomne przetrwanie tej tortury, którą jest przemowa Suzanne Wilkinson.

Jego podejrzenia się potwierdzają, kiedy sukienka Ginny miga mu między gośćmi gdzieś za kolumną tuż przed tym, jak pani Wilkinson schodzi z podium. Oklaski, którymi ją wszyscy żegnają, są bardzo żywiołowe — niestety z zupełnie innego powodu, niż można by podejrzewać. Ron wątpi, że ktokolwiek z obecnych na benefisie gości jest na tyle stary, by pamiętać jej dokonania na boisku. Większości wpisze się za to po dzisiejszym spotkaniu w pamięć jako osoba posiadająca moc nokautowania przeciwnika samym tylko otworzeniem ust.

Tuż po niej na mównicy pojawia się Malfoy — promieniejący samozadowoleniem, co jest oczywiste, w końcu koszt organizacji tego benefisu zwróci się z nawiązką, kiedy zaczną napływać nowi sponsorzy, ale też z oczami szklącymi się w tak dziwny sposób, iż Ron zaczyna podejrzewać, że zdążył się już solidnie nawalić. Macha do stojącej za plecami Malfoya Ginny, ale ona nie daje żadnego znaku, że go w ogóle zauważyła. Pewnie wścieka się o jego spóźnienie.

Ron sięga po kieliszek z szampanem i spostrzega przy okazji, że oczy Harry'ego ponownie utkwione są w Ginny, a intensywność tego spojrzenia mogłaby przyprawić Hermionę o palpitacje serca. _"Co się z nami wszystkimi stało?"_ — myśli z westchnieniem i zanurza usta w alkoholu.

 

* * *

 

Nogi trzęsą się pod Ginny tak straszliwie, jakby próbowała utrzymać ciężar ciała na żelowej zawiesinie ze zbyt mocno podgrzanego eliksiru rozdymającego, a nie kilku naprawdę niezłej jakości kościach obleczonych mięśniami i skórą. Głos Malfoya drży nieznacznie co kilka zdań, ale jest to w zasadzie niewyczuwalne, jeśli się nie wie, co i z kim przed chwilą robił. To ona powinna teraz stać na jego miejscu. To ona powinna, puchnąc z dumy, wygłaszać farmazony o zasadzie fair play, przeznaczeniu i wspaniałych ludziach, których jednoczy drużyna Harpii w imię sportu. Nie była jednak w stanie się do tego zmusić — nie z Harrym i Ronem patrzącymi na nią z dołu — więc Malfoy w rzadkim przebłysku empatii zaproponował, że może ją zastąpić.

Przed oczami wciąż fruwają jej ciemne plamy, co jest po części wynikiem nieco zbyt intensywnego orgazmu, a po części — wyrazem strachu o konsekwencje tego wybryku. Zarówno przed, jak i w trakcie zachowywała się nad wyraz bezwstydnie — teraz od samego brzmienia głosu Malfoya zbiera jej się na mdłości. Każde słowo jest jak podkreślenie innego aspektu ich momentu zapomnienia... Nie, nie _zapomnienia_. Jedynym słusznym określeniem źródeł tego aktu jest kulminacja wściekłości. Niechęć pielęgnowana latami, napędzana teraz zupełnie inną siłą odśrodkową — tęsknotą za ludzkim dotykiem, tęsknotą za Harrym, niepewnością. Przed nimi jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin imprezy, a ona marzy tylko o jednym. Jak najszybciej się umyć.

_Całują się początkowo niewprawnie, powoli. Usta Malfoya są tak gorące, że niemal parzą, ale język chłodny. Ginny od razu nasuwa się skojarzenie z dyszącym psem, więc zamyka oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej niezbyt podniecającej wizji. Jego ręka od razu wsuwa się pod materiał jej sukienki w poszukiwaniu piersi — widać, że nie tylko nie ma zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z kobietami, ale też jest bardzo niecierpliwy. Ginny ciągnie go w stronę biurka, jednocześnie mocując się z dziwacznym zapięciem jego szaty._

— ...i jeszcze raz podziękować wam za przybycie. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wszyscy w piątek, kiedy drużyna po raz pierwszy spróbuje sięgnąć po Puchar Ligowy.

Oklaski. Uśmiechy. Fotoreporterskie flesze. Ginny unosi brzeg sukienki i zeskakuje zgrabnie z podestu. Gdyby nie lata praktyki w utrzymywaniu równowagi, dawno już padłaby plackiem u stóp nadętej Luizy Milton, ścigającej Tajfunów. Przy kolumnie zatrzymuje ją podniecona Demelza, a Ginny ogląda się za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem Malfoy nie depcze jej po piętach — całe szczęście dostrzega go kilkanaście stóp dalej udzielającego wywiadu _"Dziennikowi Sportowemu"_.

— Musimy pogadać — rzuca więc tylko w kierunku Demelzy i ciągnie ją za sobą do holu wejściowego. Czuje, że jeśli komuś o tym natychmiast nie powie, wybuchnie. Z Ronem, ze względów oczywistych, podzieli się rewelacją dopiero wtedy, kiedy zamarznie piekło.

Nie, prawdopodobnie nawet wówczas będzie milczeć jak grób.

_Im intensywniej skupia się na wyobrażaniu sobie, że go żywo nienawidzi, tym rozpaczliwiej musi walczyć o każdy oddech. Początkowo niezdarne, ich pocałunki przybierają na sile, w miarę jak dostosowują do siebie tempo i uczą się wzajemnie swoich reakcji. Kiedy Ginny krzyżuje łydki na jego chudych pośladkach, musi otworzyć oczy, by upewnić się, że to tylko Malfoy, nie Harry, wpija się łapczywie w jej usta, jęcząc. Pozostałe minuty tej podwójnej agonii spędza w tym stanie, niemal zauroczona drżeniem odbitych na ścianie cieni splecionych ciał. Przygryza wargę i powoli zapomina, jak niestosowne jest to, co robi, aż w końcu gorąco prawie rozrywające jej podbrzusze rozpływa się po całym ciele, wypełniając każdą komórkę tak dawno niedoświadczoną falą odprężenia._

— Co jest? — pyta Demelza, nie przestając się szczerzyć. To oczywiste — benefis jest gigantycznym sukcesem medialnym, co musi ją napawać olbrzymią radością, w końcu zorganizowała go od podstaw, i to praktycznie bez niczyjej pomocy.

— Zrobiłam coś... głupiego — odpowiada Ginny, czując, jak płoną jej policzki. Po części ze wstydu, a po części dlatego, że wciąż walczy z nudnościami, nie mogąc sobie przestać wyobrażać wyrazu twarzy Malfoya, gdy... _w niej_...

Stop.

_"Natychmiast wyrzuć te obrazy z pamięci, tak jak wyrzuciłaś Toma"._

Cień szpiczastego podbródka Malfoya blednie, przygnieciony wspomnieniem wystających kości policzkowych Riddle'a, jego ironicznego półuśmiechu i spojrzenia spalającego Ginny czarnym ogniem. No tak. _"Nie myśl o różowym słoniu"._

Uśmiech Demelzy tylko się poszerza.

— Tak myślałam.

— Co myślałaś?

— Przespałaś się z Draconem!

— Co... Skąd... _Ciszej!_ — syczy Ginny i rozgląda się dookoła, całe szczęście hol jest zupełnie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć śpiącego kilkanaście stóp dalej portiera. — Czy to aż tak oczywiste? Czy ktoś jeszcze wie?

_Czy Harry wie?!_

— Coś ty. Ludzie są porażająco mało domyślni. Ja wiedziałam od razu, ale tylko dlatego, że obserwuję was już od jakiegoś czasu. Wpadłaś mu w oko. — Ginny wzdryga się z obrzydzeniem. Twarz Malfoya ponownie rysuje się ostrą kreską pod jej powiekami. Demelza kontynuuje jednak, niezrażona: — Jak było? Opowiadaj, chcę wiedzieć wszystko!

Ginny żałuje, że nie ma pod ręką kieliszka szampana — nie, najlepiej całej butelki. Prawdopodobnie jedynie solidne urżnięcie się jest w stanie wymazać te odrażające wspomnienia z jej głowy chociaż na chwilę. Co ją napadło? Co sobie myślała? I skoro już musiała się z kimś przespać dla sportu, to dlaczego akurat z Malfoyem?!

— Nie drażnij mnie. To straszne!

— Aż tak źle? Zawsze go sobie wyobrażałam jako taki nieoszlifowany diament w łóżku. Wiesz, niedelikatny, ale pełen pasji.

Ginny zamyka oczy. Zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, czy Dem jest odpowiednią osobą do przeprowadzania takich rozmów. Potrzebuje wprawdzie rozgrzeszenia, ale może bez wynoszenia Malfoya na piedestał. Idealną słuchaczką byłaby Hermiona, bo z jednej strony szczerze sympatyzowałaby z Ginny, a z drugiej kierowałaby nią jednak niechęć do Ślizgona... Wiele rzeczy nie jest już jednak jak kiedyś.

— Primo, nie było żadnego łóżka.

— Uuu, podoba mi się!

— SECUNDO... Dem, trochę moralnego wsparcia. Naprawdę czuję się fatalnie.

Demelza w końcu przestaje się unosić trzy cale nad ziemią i taksuje Ginny pełnym skupienia spojrzeniem.

— Masz rację, wybacz. Wiem, że to Draco, i podejrzewam, co musisz teraz przeżywać. Ale spójrz na to od tej drugiej strony, rozumiesz; tej, która nie analizuje wszystkiego szczegół po szczególe. Do tej pory nie sądziłam zresztą, że masz jakąkolwiek inną poza taką. Ulżyłaś sobie, fizycznie i psychicznie. Dałaś się ponieść chwili. Nikt ci przecież nie każe tego nigdy powtarzać, ale nikt też nie zamierza cię spalić na stosie za ten mały wybryk. Napij się, ciesz się imprezą, idź sobie poflirtować z holenderskimi pałkarzami. Ten wysoki blondyn jest naprawdę niezły!

Jej przemowa nieco uspokaja Ginny — do tego stopnia, że zdobywa się nawet na blady uśmiech i pochyla się, by pocałować Demelzę w policzek. Ta dziewczyna to żywe srebro, potrafi znaleźć wyjście nawet z najczarniejszej sytuacji, a każde złe doświadczenie obrócić w żart i przywoływać co jakiś czas w ramach anegdoty. Ma też całkowitą rację. Nie należy się przejmować błahostkami, zwłaszcza w obliczu tak poważnych spraw jak piątkowy mecz o wszystko. Ostateczne starcie z Tajfunami, być albo nie być dla marzenia dziewczyn z Harpii o własnym boisku. Ginny bierze głęboki oddech i ramię w ramię z Demelzą wraca na salę, by natychmiast rzucić się w wir rozmów ze sponsorami. Byle tylko nie spoglądać na Malfoya albo Harry'ego.

— Szampana dla pięknej pani? — odzywa się jakiś rozbawiony głos, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa Ginny przebiega zimny dreszcz. Okazuje się jednak, że to tylko Ron stoi obok z kieliszkiem w dłoni i poczuciem winy wymalowanym na piegowatej twarzy. Przez chwilę Ginny udaje, że się na niego boczy za spóźnienie, ale potem łapie go za rękę i ciągnie w kierunku Bobby McAllister, ślicznej blondynki ze sztabu Armat Chudleya. Ron uwielbia Armaty, a Bobby czuje miętę do rudzielców — a nuż się coś z tych wzajemnych sympatii zrodzi?

Im mocniej Ginny stara się wyrzucić z pamięci incydent z benefisu, tym bardziej niesamowita staje się na boisku. W czwartek wieczorem schodzi z murawy mokra i zmęczona, ale z przekonaniem, że jedynie nagła śmierć mogłaby ją teraz pozbawić zwycięstwa w lidze. Nie widziała się z Malfoyem od tamtego czasu — specyfika ich służbowych relacji polega na tym, że większość rzeczy mogą ze sobą uzgadniać listownie albo, jak w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni, za pośrednictwem Demelzy.

Tajfunom to zwycięstwo nie należy się w tym roku wyjątkowo mocno. Ich kapitan jest bezczelna i nadmiernie pewna siebie, co nie przekłada się na dobrą strategię. Ginny była na wszystkich meczach drużyny w tym sezonie — ze Zjednoczonymi wygrali o włos, i to stosując zagrania na granicy fair play, a jedyne miażdżące zwycięstwo odnieśli podczas meczu z Jastrzębiami, przy czym akurat w przypadku tej akurat drużyny trudno w zasadzie nie odnieść miażdżącego zwycięstwa. Zdaniem Ginny Harpie mają w tym roku to, czego nie miały nigdy wcześniej — uśpioną czujność przeciwnika, silną motywację w postaci perspektywy otrzymania boiska oraz panią kapitan, która zrobi wiele, by nie myśleć o konsekwencjach swoich niedawnych wyborów.

Ściąga szatę przez głowę i odrzuca ją na ławkę, ciesząc się szczypaniem lodowatego, listopadowego powietrza na nagich ramionach. Żegna każdą ze swoich zawodniczek, życząc im dobrej nocy. Solidna porcja snu bardzo im się dziś przyda, chociaż Ginny ma świadomość, że w obliczu tak olbrzymich emocji trudno będzie zmrużyć oczy choćby na moment.

— No to powodzenia dla nas — uśmiecha się Gisele i również opuszcza szatnię. Ginny zostaje sama.

Składa strój do quidditcha w kostkę — nigdy wcześniej nie stosowała takich praktyk, a na pewno nie robiła tego bez użycia magii — kompletuje naramienniki i układa je obok butów i rękawic. Wszystko w idealnym porządku. Zupełnie inaczej niż wewnątrz jej głowy, gdzie duch sportowej rywalizacji zdążył już porozstawiać wszystkie inne myśli po kątach, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na ich rzeczywistą przynależność — a więc jest tam i powrót do mieszkania w zakładce "irytacja", i kolacja z Ronem w zakładce "nuda", i blada twarz Malfoya w zakładce "potrzeby pierwszego stopnia"...

— Hej.

Jest też twarz Malfoya poza zakładkami, niewiele ponad cal od jej własnej. Jeśli cokolwiek może uczynić ją w jutrzejszym meczu jeszcze lepszą, to właśnie to. Staje na palcach i zamyka oczy, a następnie dzieje się coś, co kwadrans później Ginny spycha ze złością do zakładki "zapomnieć" i teleportuje się z powrotem do Londynu.

Nie myśleć. Nie czuć. Nie wspominać.

O czwartej trzydzieści czasu Greenwich tysiące czarodziejów na trybunach stadionu narodowego w Glasgow są świadkami historycznego wydarzenia. Harpie z Holyhead zdobywają Puchar Ligowy, wygrywając z Tajfunami dwieście osiemdziesiąt do dwustu trzydziestu.

Emocje rozsadzające Ginny po tym wydarzeniu trudno ubrać w słowa. Z jednej strony czuje nieopisaną ekscytację — udało się! Udało się! — z drugiej ma wrażenie całkowitego zagubienia w obliczu braku motywacji. Kolejny sezon rozpocznie się dopiero w marcu, a do tego czasu powinna obmyślić nową strategię, ale to wszystko ma niewielkie znaczenie w kontekście dziejowego zwycięstwa Harpii. Nikt się tego po nich nie spodziewał, więc w całym sportowym świecie oczywiście zawrzało. Ginny wraz z całą drużyną jest teraz na świeczniku i nie może sobie pozwolić na nawet najmniejszy błąd taktyczny. Problem z byciem na najwyższym stopniu podium polega zawsze na tym, że jedynym możliwym kierunkiem zmiany jest upadek.

Trzy dni po zwycięstwie — wciąż na kacu, ale z emocjami nieustannie sięgającymi zenitu — przykłada głowę do poduszki z myślą, że zasłużyła na odpoczynek i po raz pierwszy od miesięcy może spać dopóty, dopóki nie obudzi jej głód albo przepełniony pęcherz, a napuchnięte kończyny poznaczone będą śladami odciśniętej poduszki albo koca. W salonie Ron po raz kolejny analizuje przebieg meczu szczegół po szczególe; ekscytuje się każdą akcją, jakby to było jego własne zwycięstwo. Jego rozradowana paplanina kołysze Ginny do snu, aż jedynym, co słyszy, staje się własny miarowy oddech i odległy szum myśli, którym powinna poświęcić trochę czasu, byle nie teraz, byle nie dziś, byle nie...

_Stuk. Stuk-stuk. Stuk-stuk-stuk..._

Pierwszą myślą, która pojawia się w głowie Ginny tuż po przebudzeniu, jest przypuszczenie, że to straszliwe łomotanie dobywa się z wnętrza jej głowy i jest karą za przedawkowanie napojów wyskokowych aż trzykrotnie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dób. Mruga, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do tej niezwykłej o tej porze roku ilości promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okno do jej sypialni, a jednocześnie konstatuje z zaskoczeniem, że stukaniu nie towarzyszy zwyczajowe łupanie w skroniach. To nie może pochodzić z jej głowy. W takim razie...

_Stuk-stuk. Stuk._

Okno. Sowa.

Podnosi się z łóżka — powoli, unikając gwałtownych ruchów, wciąż jeszcze bowiem nie dowierza swojemu doskonałemu samopoczuciu. Uchyla prawą połówkę i wpuszcza sowę do środka — od razu rozpoznaje to orzechowe upierzenie i coś ciężkiego opada jej na dno żołądka. To Hector, puchacz Harry'ego.

Ptak trąca ją dziobem w kciuk, jakby witał się z dawno niewidzianą przyjaciółką, i wysuwa przed siebie nóżkę, od której Ginny odwiązuje list.

Jej serce zaczyna walić głośno, ni to ze strachu, ni to z ekscytacji, zupełnie jakby spodziewała się jakiegoś gorącego wyznania miłości albo chociaż propozycji schadzki w tajemnicy przed Hermioną. Nic jednak z tego, treść listu głosi bowiem jedynie:

_Gratulacje z okazji wygranej. Świetnie latałaś._

_H._

I tyle. Odwraca pergamin na drugą stronę, ale ta jest pusta. Gniecie list w dłoni i ze złością ciska go gdzieś w kierunku stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie kosza, nie sprawdzając nawet, czy trafiła. Hector ponownie trąca ją w palec — pewnie dostał od Harry'ego polecenie czekania na odpowiedź. Otwiera szerzej okno i siłą wręcz wypycha ptaka na zewnątrz, a potem ucieka przed jego smutnym spojrzeniem do kuchni. Co niby miałaby odpisać? _"Dzięki"_?! Szkoda pergaminu na takie nic nieznaczące bzdury.

Na stole w kuchni czekają na nią naleśniki z marmoladą i gigantyczny słoik masła orzechowego. Ginny zanurza w nim dwa palce prawej ręki, po czym oblizuje je z wyrazem rozkoszy wymalowanym na twarzy. Są dwie rzeczy będące w stanie załagodzić wszelkie jej smutki i troski — quidditch oraz masło orzechowe.

— Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno — wita ją Seamus, wchodząc do kuchni w samych tylko spodniach. Ginny rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Dzień dobry, człowieku, który gubisz ubrania w nieswoim mieszkaniu, i to w godzinach pracy każdego porządnego obywatela.

— Wziąłem wolne — tłumaczy Seamus i sięga po naleśnika. — Mam strasznego kaca.

Ginny prycha, ale zaraz potem uśmiecha się szeroko i podsuwa Seamusowi pod nos słoik z masłem, a on grzecznie kręci głową i rozsmarowuje po naleśniku potrójną porcję konfitur. To takie irracjonalne uczucie — całkowity spokój i błogość, świadomość braku jakichkolwiek powinności po dobrze wykonanym zadaniu. Spędza w tym stanie cały wtorek, środę i pół czwartku. Potem zaczyna jej doskwierać straszliwa nuda.

 

* * *

 

— McGonagall rezygnuje.

— Żartujesz!

— Twierdzi, że zasłużyła na emeryturę.

— I tak po prostu zostawia szkołę?

— Czas na młodych. Tak mówi.

— Chodzą słuchy, że zaproponuje swoje stanowisko Harry'emu.

Rozmowa się urywa, wszyscy patrzą na Lunę z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i powątpiewania na twarzach. Pierwsza odzyskuje głos Ginny.

— To niedorzeczne — mówi. — Luno, Harry nie ma pojęcia o zarządzaniu szkołą.

— Poza tym nigdy by się nie zgodził — dodaje Neville, wyraźnie rozczarowany. Ron wie, że on najchętniej widziałby Harry'ego z powrotem w Hogwarcie, nawet w roli jego zwierzchnika. No tak, Neville nigdy nie był złym przyjacielem — nigdy Harry'emu nie zazdrościł sławy, nigdy go nie zdradził, nigdy nie zostawił go w potrzebie, chociaż jako potencjalny Wybraniec miał do tego wszystkiego większe prawo niż Ron.

— A ja myślę, że przynajmniej by to rozważył. Harry zawsze kochał Hogwart — odzywa się Seamus niepewnie. Ron spogląda na niego przez ramię. Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy zbyt zajęty był ratowaniem świata wraz z Harrym i Hermioną, nie zwracał uwagi na kolegów, nawet tych najbliższych, z którymi spędzał niemal całe dnie. Seamus zawsze trzymał się z Deanem, który wydawał się Ronowi jakby bardziej przystępny, bardziej... _ich_. Tymczasem to, co zawsze brał za arogancję i brak empatii, jest tak naprawdę zdystansowanym oglądem sytuacji bez natychmiastowego wybierania stron. Wiele lat zajęło Ronowi dochodzenie do przekonania, że zdecydowanie jest to zaleta, a nie wada. Czas pokazuje, że do niektórych rzeczy musiał po prostu dorosnąć.

Ginny i Luna wymieniają spojrzenia ponad stołem. Neville też jakby nieco pochmurnieje. Tylko Ron i Seamus nie wiedzą, o co chodzi — co i tak jest wyraźnym postępem, bo zazwyczaj kiedy spotykają się w tym gronie, Ron jako jedyny nie łapie subtelnych zmian nastrojów i słownych aluzji do czegoś, czego oni wszyscy byli świadkami kilka lat temu, gdy on sam spędzał lodowate noce owinięty w koc na posłaniu obok Hermiony i Harry'ego.

— Cóż, żaden z was nie wrócił do szkoły po wojnie — tłumaczy Ginny, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego — ale idę o zakład, że Harry prędzej wpadłby w depresję, niż z podekscytowaniem zasiadł w fotelu dyrektora.

— To znaczy? — indaguje Ron. Nigdy wcześniej nie poruszali tego tematu. W czasach, gdy Ginny kończyła Hogwart, wszystko jeszcze układało się w ich życiach według starego porządku, a Hermiona prędzej zjadłaby smocze jajo, niż ośmieliła się narzekać na szkołę. Zarówno on, jak i Harry nie zdecydowali się kontynuować edukacji. Nie kiedy na horyzoncie majaczyła perspektywa przyjęcia na kurs aurorski z pominięciem egzaminów wstępnych. Ron zawsze miał uczulenie na wszelkie formy testowania wiedzy i umiejętności.

— Wszystko jest tak samo — wtrąca się Luna — i może właśnie to jest problem. Widzicie, dużo łatwiej byłoby zobaczyć, jak wiele się zmieniło, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś wizualne oznaki. Ale błonie są te same, te same ściany, te same korytarze, te same sale i dormitoria. Odbudowany Hogwart wygląda dokładnie tak samo i czasem aż dziwnie było czuć się tam tak... obco. To przecież nasza szkoła. Nasz drugi dom. Nasze wspomnienia. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego trochę ma się wrażenie, jakby każde miejsce było nowe, nigdy wcześniej niewidziane.

— O, to to! — cieszy się Ginny. — Dzięki, Luno. Jakoś nie potrafiłam tego sama ubrać w słowa. Nawet Hogwart Carrowów był cieplejszym miejscem niż to, co zostało ze szkoły po wojnie. Zupełnie zniknął jej duch czy coś.

Hogwart Carrowów, nie — Hogwart Snape'a. Ta nazwa z nieoficjalnej przeistoczyła się w funkcjonującą formalnie nawet w podręcznikach do najnowszej historii magii, co jest przecież trochę mylące, bo rzeczywistą władzę sprawował wtedy Snape. Tymczasem ani w gabinecie dyrektorskim nie wisi jego portret, ani podręczniki nie poświęcają mu zbyt wiele uwagi — trudno z niego zrobić jednoznacznie krystalicznego bohatera, ale przez wzgląd na zasługi wojenne ludzie starają się jednak nie łączyć go bezpośrednio z przegraną stroną. Obchodzą ten temat jak tykającą bombę i Ron z jednej strony czuje mściwą satysfakcję, a z drugiej doskwiera mu trochę brak sprawiedliwości. W końcu gdyby nie Snape, nic by im się na tej wojnie nie udało. Gdyby nie jego chora obsesja, Harry nie zdołałby pokonać Voldemorta.

— A myślałem, że to poczucie zagubienia wynika tylko z tego, że zostałem nauczycielem. Od drugiej strony to wygląda jeszcze bardziej ponuro — przyznaje Neville.

Madame Rosmerta podchodzi do ich stolika i wymienia opróżnione kufle na pełne. Od lat są w Trzech Miotłach obsługiwani bez kolejki i zawsze co najmniej kwadrans zajmuje im przekonanie Rosmerty, że powinna ich traktować jak wszystkich pozostałych klientów i przyjąć od nich zapłatę za zamówienia. Ron odchyla się na swoim krześle do tyłu i z ukontentowaniem obserwuje, jak właścicielka pubu oddala się w stronę kontuaru, kołysząc kształtnymi biodrami. Jeszcze w czasach Hogwartu miał do niej olbrzymią słabość, a teraz sympatia ta jeszcze się wzmaga, bo jej nieśmiertelne niebieskie szpilki i pełne, karminowe usta osadzają go ponownie w świecie beztroskiego chłopięctwa, kiedy najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą we wszechświecie wydawała się misja wykradzenia przez Harry'ego złotego jaja rogogonowi węgierskiemu.

— Szkoda, że zniszczyliśmy wszystkie zmieniacze — odzywa się po chwili Luna rozmarzonym głosem. — Miło byłoby chociaż na chwilę wrócić na czwarty rok.

— Na czwarty rok? _Do Umbridge?!_ — dziwi się Ginny. — Ja bym chętnie wróciła na piąty.

Ron wie doskonale, jaka wizja roztacza się teraz przed oczami jego siostry. Ona i Harry nad jeziorem; już niepewnie, ale jeszcze z nadzieją patrzący w przyszłość. Ostatni rok normalności przed wojną, a potem nieudaną próbą powrotu do dawnego porządku.

Dla niego i Hermiony nigdy nie istniało takie wspomnienie, do którego oboje chętnie by wracali — nawet ich pierwszy pocałunek musiał się odbyć w obliczu śmierci i pożogi — aż do teraz.

— Na czwartym po raz pierwszy miałam przyjaciół — wyznaje Luna bezpretensjonalnie, po czym podnosi do ust kufel z piwem i przechyla go na tyle, by nie upić niczego poza odrobiną kremowej piany. Wszyscy czują się nieco skrępowani tym oświadczeniem, na wysokości zadania staje więc niezastąpiony Seamus.

— Zmieniacze? — pyta, unosząc brwi.

Ginny natychmiast zaczyna mu opowiadać tę część wyprawy do ministerstwa, o której najwidoczniej nie zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, a Ron po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuje się najbardziej niedoinformowanym członkiem grupy. Kiedy spędzali ze sobą czas we czwórkę — on, Harry, Hermiona i Ginny — to zawsze ta ostatnia musiała o wszystko dopytywać, kiedy powracali wspomnieniami do wspólnie przeżytych historii. W gronie hogwarckiej braci z czasów Carrowów to Ron czuje się obco. Czy to dlatego zawsze była ich tylko trójka przeciwko światu? Czy tak właśnie czuli się ludzie w ich towarzystwie — dziwnie i niezręcznie?

Spędzają w Trzech Miotłach jeszcze dwie godziny, aż w końcu Ginny wstaje od stolika i dziarsko poklepuje się po udach.

— Czas na trening — oznajmia z nadspodziewanie dużą dawką wigoru i rzuca na tacę galeona za piwo. Ron dopiero wtedy orientuje się, że musieli wypić co najmniej po osiem kufli. Gdyby to było mugolskie piwo chmielowe, pewnie widziałby teraz każde z nich podwójnie. — A ty? Wracasz dziś do domu?

Ron wzrusza ramionami, udając obojętność. Umówił się z Neville'em i Seamusem na szachowy wieczór i ostatnim, czego sobie życzy, jest żeby Ginny nabrała jakichś podejrzeń, ale z drugiej strony — wciąż ma nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż na chwilę zniknąć i spotkać z Hermioną. To jej jedyny wolny wieczór przed przyszłym piątkiem, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie widzieli się już prawie tydzień...

— Może nad ranem — szczerzy się w odpowiedzi i mruga do Seamusa. Ten rechocze i klepie go po ramieniu.

— Ta, nad ranem. Chyba w niedzielę. Nie wiem jak wy, chłopaki, ale ja planuję was rozłożyć, choćby mi to miało zająć dwie doby.

Ron przewraca oczami. Seamus jest niezaprzeczalnie dobry, ale nie na tyle, by mieć z nim szanse w pojedynku jeden na jednego. Macha do Ginny przelotnie i rzuca pozornie bez zainteresowania:

— A ty planujesz dziś wrócić?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada Ginny po krótkim zastanowieniu. — Będzie chyba prościej, jak zostanę na noc.

Odkąd skończył się sezon, Ginny wyraźnie nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Trenuje więcej niż zazwyczaj, chociaż jeszcze przez co najmniej miesiąc mogłaby leżeć do góry brzuchem i liczyć mnożące się przychody z kampanii reklamowych. Wraca późno albo wcale, niewiele mówi. Ron ma nadzieję, że nie domyśla się niczego w związku z nim i Hermioną. Nie są jeszcze gotowi, by komukolwiek powiedzieć. Ron nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będą gotowi, chociaż gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, dla spokoju ducha zdradziłby swój sekret całemu światu, bo ma już dość tych tajemnych schadzek, wyrzutów sumienia i nieustannego wyobrażania sobie, co by było, gdyby...

Ginny wychodzi, po chwili opuszcza ich też Luna. Podnoszą się i w milczeniu przemierzają ścieżkę prowadzącą z Hogsmeade do zamku.

— Szlag! — odzywa się nagle Ron i obmacuje się po kieszeniach, jakby czegoś w nich szukał. — Zapomniałem swoich figur! Zostawiłem je chyba w pracy... Dojdę do was za jakieś pół godziny.

To mówiąc, obraca się na pięcie i deportuje, żegnany zaskoczonymi wyrazami twarzy Neville'a i Seamusa. Kto idzie grać w szachy i nie zabiera przy tym swoich figur? Na pewno nie Ron! Skoczek odbija się od gońca w jego kieszeni, kiedy stopień po stopniu pokonuje schody w kamienicy, gdzie razem z Ginny wynajmują mieszkanie. Deportuje się zazwyczaj od razu sprzed drzwi, ale z aportacją lepiej celować w ślepy zaułek na półpiętrze, bo szanse wpadnięcia tam na jakąś wścibską sąsiadkę praktycznie nie istnieją.

Kiedy zdyszany dociera w końcu do drzwi, zastaje Hermionę siedzącą na wycieraczce i czytającą książkę. Na jego widok wstaje, otrzepuje spódnicę i oznajmia z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach:

— Mam godzinę.

— Ja chyba jeszcze mniej — odpowiada Ron.

Chwilę mocuje się z zamkiem, aż w końcu ze złością celuje w niego różdżką i szepcze:

— _Alohomora!_

Coś szczęka, drzwi uchylają się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Ciągnie Hermionę za sobą do środka, a potem całuje ją niecierpliwie, jeszcze zanim zdążą zamknąć się za nimi drzwi. Czynności, które parę miesięcy wcześniej sprawiały im nie lada kłopot, zdążyły wejść w nawyk i stać się rutyną — Ron zna już najszybszy sposób pozbywania się jej spódnicy tak, żeby jej nie rozerwać, a jednocześnie umożliwić Hermionie jak najszybsze wskoczenie w nią po wszystkim. Nauczył się dotykać jej w taki sposób, by jak najszybciej była gotowa. Jednym zwinnym ruchem usadza ją na szafce z talerzami — nie jest tak wysoka jak stół ani tak niska jak fotel, nie trzeba się zatem niepotrzebnie gimnastykować i można od razu przejść do rzeczy. W głowie Rona — już po wszystkim, następnego dnia, kiedy rozgrywa minione scenariusze raz po raz w swojej głowie — nie brzmi to przesadnie romantycznie, ale w tej konkretnej chwili nie ma na świecie niczego bardziej przepełnionego miłością niż ten ich pozornie nieznaczący szybki numerek w kuchni.

Westchnienia Hermiony stają się głębsze dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Ron czuje w nogach znajome drętwienie. _Już... już niedługo_. Talerze w trzęsącej się pod nimi szafce brzęczą głośno, coś trzaska... Znowu będzie musiał je sklejać czarami przed wyjściem... Oczy Hermiony otwierają się szeroko i...

— _O kurwa._

To nie jej usta wypowiadają te słowa. To usta Ginny.

Wszystko zaczyna się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Obrazy przelatują Ronowi przed oczami, ale on ledwie je rejestruje, przerażony sytuacją i ogłuszony tłuczeniem się jego serca o żebra. W uszach szumi mu głośniej, niż gdyby stał właśnie u stóp wodospadu. Klatka po klatce życie prezentuje mu przebieg najwolniejszej minuty w historii wszechświata.

Hermiona nerwowo opuszcza spódnicę i przykłada obie dłonie do ust.

Ginny stoi w przedpokoju w samym biustonoszu, przenosząc puste, pytające spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego.

Za nią — z szatą w okolicach kostek i rozpiętą koszulą ukazującą chudy, blady tors — stoi... Malfoy, _ten_ Malfoy, a z jego miny trudno wyczytać cokolwiek.

— Miałaś zostać na noc w Holyhead — mówi Ron, a suchość w jego ustach sprawia, że każde z wypowiedzianych słów niemal wypala mu dziurę w przełyku. Myśli:

_Teraz musimy się przyznać. Musimy zdecydować, co dalej._

Ale też:

_Ginny mnie znienawidzi za to, że nic jej nie powiedziałem. Cały ten czas robiliśmy to za jej plecami._

I jeszcze:

_Malfoy?! MALFOY?!_

Jest mu trochę niedobrze; czuje, że zaraz zwymiotuje ze stresu na środek świeżo wycyklinowanej podłogi. Przez długi czas — może minutę albo dwie, ale Ronowi czas ten wydaje się dobrym tygodniem — nikt się nie odzywa, aż w końcu Ginny stwierdza sucho:

— Cóż, ty miałeś być w Hogwarcie. Przepraszam, nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać.

Łapie Malfoya za rękę i ciągnie za sobą, tak że ten prawie wykłada się jak długi na podłodze, ale w ostatniej chwili odzyskuje równowagę i szybko podciąga szatę. Zanim Ron zdąży się zorientować, co się dzieje, znikają. Trudno ocenić, która myśl jest gorsza — czy pytanie o konsekwencje przerażonego wyrazu twarzy Hermiony, najwyraźniej jeszcze zupełnie niegotowej na dokonanie ostatecznego wyboru, czy może świadomość, że gdzieś tam w świecie Ginny będzie za chwilę uprawiać seks z Malfoyem.

Ron osuwa się po szafce i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.

Wielokrotnie w swoim życiu zadręczał się pytaniami o przyszłość, ale tylko dwa momenty poczyniły w jego umyśle podobne spustoszenie: dzień, w którym opuścił Harry'ego i Hermionę, a także ten, kiedy to Harry i Hermiona opuścili jego.

 

* * *

 

Cień olbrzymiej posiadłości majaczy za dziedzińcem, na którym Ginny kuca przy fontannie, próbując rzucić sama na siebie niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie zapomnienia. Oczywiście bezskutecznie. Widok płonących policzków Rona i fruwających w powietrzu nóg Hermiony... Robią to od dawna, Ginny jest o tym przekonana. To z nią spotykał się potajemnie, kiedy wracał późno do mieszkania i tłumaczył się nawałem pracy, a Ginny unosiła brwi z powątpiewaniem, bo który normalny człowiek reaguje na nawał pracy błyszczącymi oczami i nieznikającym z ust uśmiechem?

Jest taka głupia. Taka strasznie, strasznie głupia. Czy Harry wie? Jeśli nie, to przynajmniej domyśla się, że coś jest na rzeczy — skąd bowiem te nader częste przypadkowe spotkania, przyjacielskie rozmowy, nawet wspólny śmiech, którego nie doświadczyli od rozstania? Czy wszyscy poza nią wiedzą? Neville, Seamus, oni też?...

Podnosi głowę i dopiero wtedy staje się w pełni świadoma otoczenia. Malfoy teleportował ich do Wiltshire — znajdują się teraz w jednym z ogrodów otaczających Malfoy Manor, jego rodzinny dom. Na prawo od nich rozciąga się pas jodeł, u stóp których kwitną irysy tak jaskrawe, że wydaje się niemożliwym, by mogły istnieć bez pomocy magii — zwłaszcza o tej porze roku. Ginny podciąga się po krawędzi fontanny i siada na jej brzegu. Tęczowe strumienie wody tryskają na kilka stóp w górę, a potem z głośnym pluskiem lądują na lekko pieniącej się powierzchni. Zupełnie tak samo wyobrażała sobie kiedyś łazienkę prefektów, tyle że fontanna z jej wyobraźni była wielokrotnie większa i można w niej było bez problemu zanurzyć stopy bez obawy, że się zostanie przeklętym — jeśli nie czarem znajdującym się w samej wodzie, to na pewno wystrzelonym z różdżki przez któreś z Malfoyów.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tego miejsca, choć wiele o nim słyszała. Teraz — z perspektywy ledwie kilkuset jardów — przepych Malfoy Manor prawie zapiera jej dech w piersiach. I z jednej strony przestaje się dziwić pogardzie, jaką Malfoy darzy od zawsze Norę, a z drugiej nie znosi go przez to jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko, co jest z nim nie tak — jego przerost ego, jego złośliwość, jego nieumiejętność odnalezienia się w świecie relacji międzyludzkich — zaczęło się gdzieś w kołysce w jednej z zapewne dziesiątek sypialni tej ponurej posesji. A choć Narcyza zrobiła pewnie wszystko, by uczynić to miejsce przytulniejszym — Ginny może się założyć, że to ona dba o ogrody — nigdy tak do końca nie osiągnęła sukcesu. Wzdryga się na samą myśl o opuszczeniu ogrodu i przejściu przez kutą żelazem bramę z kołatką w kształcie wijących się węży.

— Przypomnisz mi, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? — zwraca się do Malfoya chłodno.

Niewiele więcej jej pozostało — trudno się przed kimś obnażyć bardziej niż ona przed kilkoma minutami. Nie dość, że po raz pierwszy zdecydowała się zabrać go do swojego własnego mieszkania, to jeszcze pozwoliła mu zobaczyć tę rodzinną scenę w całej jej upokarzającej okazałości. Nie żeby obchodziła ją jego opinia. Po prostu znacznie lepiej by się czuła, gdyby pozostał przy nieposiadaniu żadnej.

— Z Dem w biurze i... obrazem, który poczynił trwałe szkody na mojej psychice, w twoim mieszkaniu... Nie bardzo mogliśmy przebierać w lokalizacjach.

— Masz rację, dużo lepszym pomysłem jest robienie tego przy twoich rodzicach.

Usłużna wyobraźnia od razu podsuwa jej obraz Lucjusza Malfoya i jego pozbawionej jakichkolwiek emocji twarzy, kiedy stoi w rogu pokoju i czeka, aż jego syn w spokoju skończy posuwać zdrajczynię krwi Weasley.

— Ta, jakbym kiedykolwiek zamierzał przyznać się do... _tego_ moim rodzicom — mruczy Malfoy i wskazuje jej jedną ze ścieżek wychodzących z ogrodu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu jest to droga prowadząca w przeciwnym kierunku niż brama wejściowa. _"Cudownie, nie dość, że mieszka w najmniej radosnym miejscu na świecie, to jeszcze ogrody jego domu stanowią prawdziwy labirynt. Wychowywanie się w tym miejscu musiało być prawdziwą przygodą"._ — Przez większość roku mieszkają we Francji.

Ginny zatrzymuje się w pół kroku.

— I ty mieszkasz tu sam?

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

— Są skrzaty. To jest oczywiście te, których Granger nie zdążyła przywiązać do słupa, żeby się przypadkiem nie wyrwały do niewolniczej pracy.

Na wspomnienie Hermiony Ginny znowu sztywnieje; współczucie dla Malfoya z powodu jego niezbyt zachęcającej sytuacji życiowej staje się dużo mniej istotne w obliczu wspomnienia szczęścia malującego się na obu twarzach kochanków pod zbyt cienką warstwą wyrzutów sumienia. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego musieliście się w ogóle rozstawać?_

Z odrętwienia wyrywa ją dopiero odgłos czaszki Malfoya odbijającej się od żelaznych prętów.

— Kurrrrrrr! — dobywa się z poziomu jej kolan, kiedy Malfoy osuwa się na żwir, uciskając ręką ranę na czole. Ginny pochyla się, by ją obejrzeć — nie jest głęboka, właściwie prawie wcale nie krwawi, ale guz, który wkrótce wyrośnie w tym miejscu, nie zejdzie przy pomocy żadnych czarów przez co najmniej dobę. Obraca się, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na bramę, ale ta zdecydowanie nie sprawia wrażenia niewidzialnej. Właściwie gdyby widzialność dała się jednoznacznie stopniować, byłaby to prawdopodobnie najbardziej widzialna brama, z jaką Ginny miała w życiu nieprzyjemność. Malfoy zauważa jej pytające spojrzenie i, wciąż jęcząc z bólu, tłumaczy: — Ten dom sam decyduje, kogo wpuścić. Nigdy nie przyprowadziłem nikogo, przed kim postanowiłby się nie otworzyć, więc nie wiedziałem, że zrobi, cóż, _to_.

— Twoje życie napawa mnie smutkiem — wzdycha Ginny z politowaniem i rzuca bramie spojrzenie pełne nieskrywanej niechęci, jakby miała do czynienia z realną osobą. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej wdzięczna jest rodzicom za wychowanie jej w środowisku sprzyjającym wyrastaniu na zdrowego na umyśle człowieka.

Malfoy łapie ją za rękę i zmusza, by poszła za nim, a choć znów wydają się celować prosto w żelazne pręty, to teraz nic ich nie zatrzymuje — jego usta szepczą jakieś słowa po łacinie i brama na chwilę staje się czarnym dymem, by po chwili zmaterializować się ponownie, tym razem za ich plecami.

Ginny powstrzymuje się od uwagi na temat niegościnności dworu i idzie dalej — Malfoy nie puszcza jej ręki i jest to najdziwniejsze uczucie świata. Człowiek, z którym sypia regularnie od trzech miesięcy, wydaje się tak obcy, że równie dobrze do drugiej dłoni mógłby się jej przyczepić zionący przetrawionym ginem Dung, a jej poczucie dyskomfortu nie zmieniłoby się ani na jotę.

Żywopłot po obu stronach ścieżki urywa się nagle, więc Ginny podnosi wzrok i obserwuje, jak ciężkie drzwi powoli się przed nimi otwierają, choć nikt fizycznie za nimi nie stoi. Nawet hogwarckie wrota były na tyle staroświeckie, że aby przez nie przejść, trzeba było je najpierw pchnąć. Kamienna posadzka w holu pokryta jest w całości gigantycznym dywanem, który po prawej stronie wydaje się jakby niknąć w ścianie, zamiast się przy niej kończyć. Po lewej stronie znajduje się wejście do salonu — a choć we wszystkich trzech kominkach płonie ogień, chłodny fiolet ścian wyklucza jakiekolwiek wrażenie przytulności. Ku nieopisanej uldze Ginny Malfoy nie ciągnie ich do salonu, ale dalej, wysokim korytarzem do ostatnich drzwi w prawym skrzydle. Czy to jego sypialnia?... Ginny czuje, jak jej głowa zaczyna stawiać opór, choć nogi wciąż dzielnie dotrzymują Malfoyowi kroku. Jest zła na Rona i trochę zagubiona, a w obliczu wszystkich tych niedogodności dużo trudniej będzie jej się zmusić do... _tego_.

Malfoy popycha drzwi — zaskakująco lekkie, biorąc pod uwagę fakturę drewna, z którego je wykonano. Poszczególne słoje rozłożone są bardzo wyraźnie w nieregularnych odstępach; grube, wyżłobione linie wiją się gęsto zarówno wzdłuż, jak i w poprzek. Zawiasy nie skrzypią. _"Dziwne"_ — myśli Ginny. — _"Można by pomyśleć, że w takim środowisku wszystko powinno skrzypieć, zgrzytać i jęczeć"._ Za drzwiami znajduje się niewiele — ot, jakiś stół z rzędem wysokich krzeseł, bukowy kredens z wystawką porcelany w bladozłote kwiaty, a wszystko to spowite światłem ze starej lampy naftowej. Zaskakująco zwyczajnie jak na Malfoy Manor, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z przepychem holu i kryształowymi kandelabrami w każdym z pomieszczeń, które mijali po drodze.

Oboje nie bardzo wiedzą, co ze sobą zrobić. Ginny wciąż zastanawia się, dlaczego ze wszystkich pomieszczeń znajdujących się w posiadłości przyprowadził ją właśnie tutaj. Odsuwa jedno z krzeseł i siada na jego brzegu. Malfoy po drugiej stronie stołu robi to samo.

— Ten pokój zawsze był pusty, kiedy byłem mały — odzywa się w końcu i wzrusza ramionami. W migoczącym świetle lampy jego podbródek jest jeszcze ostrzejszy, a cienie pod oczami wyraźne jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Prawdopodobnie nie jest nawet przeciętny. Może to dlatego go wybrała? Kolejna cecha, którą dzielił z Harrym. — Tych kilka mebli to pamiątki rodzinne, które nigdzie nie pasowały. Moja matka jest koszmarnie sentymentalna.

A oto odpowiedź, której szukała Ginny. Już wie, dlaczego siedzą właśnie tam, a nie w pysznym salonie albo przynajmniej na brzegu łóżka w jego sypialni. Świadomie lub nie — usadził ją tam, gdzie jego zdaniem przynależy. W pokoju pełnym niepasujących przedmiotów. I ma oczywiście całkowitą rację. Ani ona nie nadaje się na gościa rezydencji, ani on na gospodarza takiej wizyty.

Czasem Ginny wydaje się, że — paradoksalnie — lubiła go bardziej, kiedy go nienawidziła.

Zalegająca dookoła cisza staje się coraz bardziej krępująca, aż w końcu przerywa ją Malfoy. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta wymuszonej troski, jakby i jego zniesmaczała perspektywa aż takiego spoufalania się z nią.

— Chcesz pogadać? — pyta.

Ginny uśmiecha się słabo.

— Nie — mówi szczerze.

_"Nie z tobą"._

Ulga w jego spojrzeniu jest tak wyraźna, że zmiękcza nieco jego rysy i czyni tę kanciastą twarz niemal przyjazną.

— To dobrze. Chcesz robić coś innego?

Oboje wiedzą doskonale, czym jest owo "coś innego". Ginny wyobraża sobie, jak rzucają się na siebie przez stół i niecierpliwie pozbawiają się nawzajem ubrań. Robiliby to na tej zimnej podłodze? Czy może na stole, z realną groźbą drzazg wbijających im się w pośladki? Mruga. Obraz ich namiętnego zbliżenia blednie, zastąpiony wizją zarumienionych policzków Hermiony, zupełnie jakby jedno głupie, niezręczne spotkanie postawiło znak zapytania nad absolutnie wszystkim, co zdarzyło się w życiu Ginny w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

— Nie — odpowiada w końcu cicho.

_"Mam romans z Malfoyem"_ — uświadamia sobie nagle. Wcześniej nawet nie podejmowała się próby nazwania ich relacji, zwłaszcza że każda ze schadzek w jej głowie była zawsze tą "ostatnią". Zupełnie jak rezygnowanie ze słodkości: _"przecież nic się nie stanie, jeśli zjem jeszcze jedną czekoladową żabę; po niej to już naprawdę koniec!"_. A jeśli ma się na nie ogromną ochotę, ale na horyzoncie majaczy perspektywa rozstania się z nimi na zawsze, zjada się od razu pięć albo sześć — "na pożegnanie" — nawet jeśli już w okolicach drugiej zaczynają tracić smak i powodują mdłości. To doskonała metafora związku Ginny z Malfoyem; idealnie oddaje jego niezdrową naturę.

Po tej odpowiedzi Malfoy podnosi się ze złością i obrzuca Ginny pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— Co, liczysz na to, że teraz Potter się zwolni, skoro Wieprzlej wrócił do posuwania szlamy? — syczy wściekle. To trzy obelgi w jednym zdaniu, po jednej dla każdego z bohaterów dzisiejszego spotkania.

Chciałaby uderzyć go w twarz, bo nic nie daje mu prawa do mówienia takich rzeczy nawet w stanie największego wzburzenia.

Chciałaby wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami, ale wtedy zachowałaby się zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami.

Chciałaby uprawiać z nim seks mimo wszystko, żeby udowodnić samej sobie, że jej uczucie do Harry'ego nie ma z tym wszystkim żadnego związku.

Chciałaby też mieć czwarte wyjście, niestety istnieją jedynie te trzy i na dodatek musi wybrać tylko jedno z nich. Przygryza wargę.

Zbliża się północ. Silny wiatr targa koronami drzew wokół nowego boiska Harpii w Holyhead — Ginny lubi tam przychodzić, kiedy na trybunach i w biurach nie ma już żywej duszy. Bierze wtedy miotłę i lata, dopóki nie zacznie dyszeć ciężko ze zmęczenia, a wtedy ląduje w najwyższym rzędzie i opiera się o barierkę, by z wysokości móc spoglądać tęsknie w przestrzeń pomiędzy pętlami, jakby zejście z miotły było najtrudniejszą rzeczą, na jaką może się zdobyć. Teraz nie ma jednak nastroju na latanie — co nie zdarzyło jej się od co najmniej dwóch lat — od razu po aportowaniu się na murawie cofa się na trybuny i siada na schodku dzielącym sektor sędziowski od reszty stadionu. Niebo jest zupełnie zachmurzone, nie widać już nawet księżyca, nie mówiąc o jakichkolwiek gwiazdach. Lada chwila zacznie padać deszcz.

— Cześć — odzywa się zza jej pleców Ron. Słyszała, jak do niej schodził po schodach, człapanie jego zbyt szerokich butów odbijało się echem od kamiennych kolumn.

Nie odwraca się, ale kiwa głową.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę?

— A gdzie indziej miałabyś pójść?

To prawda, nie wróciłaby przecież do mieszkania, wiedząc, że może tam zastać Hermionę i zostać zmuszona do przeprowadzenia z nimi poważnej rozmowy na temat przyszłości. Nie chciała też zbyt szybko dać bratu okazji do oburzenia się jej wyborem.

Ron siada obok niej i pochyla się do przodu, tak że jego wyciągnięte przed siebie długie ręce opierają się niemal o murawę.

— Chciałem ci powiedzieć. Wiele razy.

Ginny nie odzywa się przez chwilę, a potem mruczy:

— Nie mogę się odwdzięczyć podobnym wyznaniem, sam rozumiesz.

Wierzy, że Ron cały czas bił się z myślami, niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Zna go na wylot i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest typem człowieka, który potrafi na dłuższą metę prowadzić podwójne życie i trzymać coś w sekrecie przed bliskimi. Chciałaby móc powiedzieć to samo o sobie, niestety jest przekonana, że gdyby nie wpadka sprzed kilku godzin, zabrałaby informację o swoim związku z Malfoyem do grobu.

— Kochasz go?

To pytanie, wypowiedziane niepewnym szeptem, zmusza w końcu Ginny do spojrzenia na Rona. Powstrzymuje się, by nie parsknąć przy tym śmiechem.

— C-co? Ale że _Malfoya_?

Ron wzrusza ramionami. Chyba czuje się trochę głupio, ale i wyraźnie mu lżej.

— No co, skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie mówię, że to twoja wina, ale prawie ze sobą ostatnio nie rozmawiamy.

Ginny nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna się śmiać. Jest to pierwszy zupełnie szczery wybuch radości, odkąd Harpie zdobyły Puchar Ligowy.

— Merlinie, a co byś zrobił, gdybym odpowiedziała "tak"?!

— Prawdopodobnie się utopił — odpowiada Ron ponuro. — Albo ciebie. Albo jego. Tak, zdecydowanie jego.

— Zabiłbyś miłość mojego życia?

— Ginny...

— Sens mojego istnienia? Sól mojej ziemi?

— Przestań!

— Muszę cię trochę podręczyć za ten obraz, który mi dziś zaserwowałeś. Chyba że wolisz, żebym ci opowiedziała o naszym życiu eroty...

— GINNY!

Nie przestaje się uśmiechać, ale urywa w połowie. Zresztą — nawet rozciągana kołem nie pisnęłaby bratu słówkiem na temat Malfoya. Jeszcze istotnie zrobiłby mu krzywdę, a to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo nieszkodliwy osobnik. Wojna odebrała mu siłę rażenia, bez której jego złośliwość jest jedynie żałosną próbą samoobrony. Gdyby dać mu szansę, może nawet byliby z niego ludzie, ale Ginny nie zamierza być niańką dla rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, którego nawet jeśli nie darzy już głęboką niechęcią, to na pewno traktuje z pobłażaniem.

Czuje, że wybija godzina zadania najważniejszego pytania.

— Ty i Hermiona. Czy?...

Przez chwilę słychać jedynie wycie wiatru i pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu uderzające o barierkę. Nie jest pewna, czy Ron w ogóle oddycha, zanim nie odpowie chrapliwie:

— Nie wiem. Chyba tak. — Odchrząka. — Tak.

Ginny obejmuje go ramieniem. A więc takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Mimo niepowodzeń, mimo kłótni, mimo tej okropnej zdrady, której dopuściła się Hermiona z Harrym — jeśli w pierwszej chwili nie fizycznie, to na pewno emocjonalnie — ona i Ron są dla siebie stworzeni. Ginny wiedziała to od zawsze. Wiedział to Ron i Seamus, wiedziała Luna. W pewnym sensie wiedziała pewnie również Hermiona, ale być może dała się zwieść pozorom idylli swojej przyjaźni z Harrym. Tylko co teraz?

— Co teraz? — powtarza głośno. Deszcz to wzmaga się, to słabnie, porywany wiatrem z miejsca na miejsce. Ron odwzajemnia uścisk.

— Zobaczymy — mówi.


End file.
